Community Service
by Marsfish
Summary: Lucy is a girl who has been forced to live and work in the Magnolia Community Center. Her supervisor, Macao, helps her as much as he can, but she's still lonely. Her life changes when a group of boys get three months of community service. These boys just might help her get her bearings in life. Well, she sure won't be as lonely anymore...for the most part. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Dont know if these disclaimers really matter, but anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail. Uh uh, we know...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A girl sat on the edge of a rooftop, observing the city of Magnolia. She had booblength, wavy blonde hair in pigtails that fell over the orange jumpsuit she wore. Her black converse shoes continually hit the wall of the building as she swung her legs. Magnolia wasn't a very big city, and even so, the building on which the blonde sat was on the very edge, and thus went ignored by most. She hummed as she watched the sun start to set. The way the sun was reflected off the windows in the city, made it look like it glittered. Like Fairy dust was sprinkled, getting the people ready to sleep.

"Lucy!"

She looked down to see her supervisor looking for her. She snickered to herself and put on her black beanie that said 'Fairy' in pink letters.

"Lucy! Come on! Please don't make me look for you!"

She rolled her eyes, only one eye visible since the beanie pushed her bangs over the other. She stood up and took a round sucker out of her pocket. She popped the sucker in her mouth as she trudged back to the stairwell. Down the stairs, through the halls, down another set of stairs, and out the front door is where she saw her supervisor pacing back and forth, calling her name with a scowl on his face. Seriously, he should relax before he has a heart attack.

"Dammit, Lucy! Don't do this shit now! I swear to god, you're going to give me a heart attack one day!"

She sighed as she watched the man with slicked back, dark blue hair, and a five-o'clock shadow get continually more and more frustrated. She switched her sucker to the other cheek as she put her hands in her jumpsuit pockets, and stepped literally inches behind him. He didn't seem to notice her, so she cleared her throat.

He whipped his head around and screamed very girlishly as he fell backwards. She laughed as she stood next to him and held her hand out. "Need a hand, Macao?"

He scowled as he accepted her help in getting up. "That's Mr. Conbolt to you."

She rolled her eyes as he dusted himself off. "So, what were you frantically screaming my name for?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the girl. "You heard me?"

"All of Magnolia heard you."

"Dammit, Lucy. Why didn't you answer me?"

She shrugged, "I was taking a shit."

This time, he rolled his eyes. "That's the first place I looked."

"You went in the women's bathroom? That's a new low for you, Macoa."

"That's Mr. Conbolt." He sighed and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around and push her towards the building. "Anyways, since I spent so much time looking for you, I have to go pick up my son soon."

"Are you bringing him back with you?" She looked at him hopefully as she followed him through the halls.

"Sorry, Lucy, but he made plans with a girl from his school." He looked over at her and noticed her disappointed look. "I'll ask him if he wants to come, though."

She waved a hand in the air. "Don't bother, I don't want to cockblock the little shit."

Macao stumbled over his feet before he glared at her. "Don't say shit like that! He's way too young to be doing...that!"

She snickered at his horrified expression. "He's thirteen. That's about the right age, I think."

"Hell, no! And you're still too young! So don't even think about such things!"

She rolled her eyes and crunched her sucker. "Apparently, seventeen is the perfect age for marriage. Or haven't you heard."

Macao put a hand on her shoulder and stopped them from walking. He smiled softly at her. "Not in my book." She smiled back at him. "So, I need you to do one more thing today."

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Sure, Macao."

"I need you to pick up the edge."

She groaned and leaned her head against the wall. "Whyyy?"

"Thanks, Lucy. You know I appreciate your help around here, right?" He quietly chuckled at her groaning.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I have a choice."

His face turned soft, and he gave her a sad smile. "I'll be back in a bit, Lucy. Any requests for dinner?"

She pushed herself off the wall and started walking toward the storage closet. "Mmm, pasta."

He turned and started walking toward the entrance. "Sure thing, Lucy!" He walked out of the building and sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I wish I could do more for that kid." He shook his head and made his way to pick up his son.

Lucy grabbed a few trash bags and a metal claw from the storage closet. When she walked out the back doors, she put her earbuds in and started up one of her favorite songs. She grabbed the skateboard that she kept on the side of the building, and hopped on it while singing along. The trash bags fluttered behind her as she skated along the pathway leading to the backyard of the building. She flew past the small vegetable patch, circled the basketball court a few times before she hopped off to walk up the small grass slope, that led to the edge of the highway. She let out a groan of frustration as she looked at all the litter that lined the edge of the highway. She dropped two trash bags and ruffled one open, and dropped the stick of her sucker in it. She grabbed another from her pocket, and popped it in her mouth before she got to work. She picked up a few bottles with her claws before she was interrupted by something smacking her in the head. She felt liquid slide down her face and she looked down to see an empty water bottle rolled down the hill.

"Thanks, loser!"

She looked up in time to see a group of girls laughing in a red convertible. She raised her right hand and gave them the finger, which she desperately hoped they would see, but they were probably too far now. She grunted and shook her head like a dog as the water in her hair sprayed to the ground. She sat down on the grass, and she wrapped her arms around her knees. She sat there for a bit, listening to her music and watch the pile of litter get slightly higher as the sun started to disappear. After a few songs, she decided to get back to work.

Once the sun had set, only about half of the litter was gone, but her three trash bags were completely full. She groaned as she tied off the last bag, and she pulled one earbud out of her ear.

"Lucy!" Said girl turned her head to see Macao waving at her from the basketball court. She gathered the trash bags with the claw tucked under her arm, and made her way over to him. "I've got dinner ready. Go throw those away and meet me in the kitchen."

She put one foot on her skateboard and stared at him. "You're gonna eat with me?"

He smiled at her, "of course! Why wouldn't I?"

She tilted her head. "Wife troubles again?"

"Yeah." He sighed and she chuckled. "C'mon kid, hurry up, I'm hungry."

She laughed and started riding her skateboard. "I'll be quick!" He chuckled at her and walked back into the building.

Once Lucy threw away the bag, she went to her little room at the end of the second floor, and changed into her pj's. She wore a baggy, black T-shirt that was still slightly tight around her boobs, and short, black booty shorts. She put her hair in a messy bun, and slipped on her pink, fuzzy,bunny slippers. She ran out of the room and skidded down a few hallways, sliding down the railing to the stairs, rounding a few more corners to slide into the kitchen in a ta-da motion. "I'm here!"

Macao laughed as he put their plates on the table. "Grande entrance hotstuff! Now behold!" He spread his arms wide in behold motion. "Our grande feast."

She walked up to the table and put her hand over her mouth. "Oooo, you outdid yourself sire."

He sat down opposite her and stabbed his fork into the pasta. "Only for the best, my dear." He pointed at her with his fork of food and winked before he brought the food to his mouth. "Mmmmm. Damn I'm a good cook."

She giggled as she took a bite out of her own food. "Mmm, you're actually right. Fuck, this is good!"

"Language, Missy." He scolded her as she stuck her tongue out at him, making him chuckle. "The community center looks great, by the way. Good job, Lucy."

She hummed as she ate her food. "Thanks. So, why's your wife mad at you now?" She giggled when he choked on his food.

"She uhh...never mind...you don't need to know." A red hue tinted his cheeks as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

She eyed him as she slowly ate more food. "You didn't cheat on her, did you?"

He stared incredulously at her as he dropped his fork. "Do you really think I would do that?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know. You keep your life private most times."

He sighed as he grabbed his fork again. "No. No I didn't cheat on her." They ate in slince for a bit after that, so he decided to break the news to her. "So, Lucy. I'm gonna need your help tomorrow."

"Yeah? What's new, Macao."

He chuckled. "We're getting a group of misfits who have to do three months of community service."

Her mouth hung open, her fork frozen midair right in front of it, as she stared at him. She blinked a few times before her mouth closed and her back straightened as she dropped her fork. "Huh?"

"It's a group of boys from Magnolia high. I need your help to give them a tour, show them what to do, and make sure they actually do the work. Basically, your gonna help me supervise them."

"So...this means I'm getting out of my work?" Her face cracked into a mishievioua grin.

"Nuh uh, not so fast. You'll still have to help them. And you'll have to pick up their slack if they prove to be difficult."

She grunted in annoyance as she slumped in her chair. "Great."

Macao stood up and collected their empty plates. "Be sure to wake up early, okay?" She only grunted her reply. He ruffled her hair and placed a kiss on top of it. "I'll see if Romeo wants to come by soon."

"Don't force him." She mumbled.

"Trust me, he still wants you to teach him how to skate. I'll see ya tomorrow, kiddo. Be sure to lock up!" He waved as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Good luck with your wife!" She called to his retreating back. She slumped back on the table as she heard him lock the front doors. She scowled as she sat there, before she abruptly stood up. She grabbed the back of the chair, and raised it above her head, before she smashed it against the floor. She watched the wood fly across the room. Satisfied, she turned and went to the lockbox in the hallway. She put in the combination and got the keys out of it. She locked the back door, and pulled down all the window shades. She angrily stomped up all the stairs and slammed the rooftop door open. She took a deep breath as she walked to the edge of the rooftop. She grabbed the flower pot sitting there, and chucked it over the roof. She grinned when she heard it shatter, and she laughed quietly to herself. She grabbed a pillow from one of the chairs and put it under her head as she laid down, letting her legs dangled over the edge. She finally calmed down once she gazed at the stars, and she sighed as she watched them blink in the sky. She felt one of her slippers fall off, but she didn't really care, she would just grab it in the morning. As she watched the stars, she wondered what these boys were like, and what they did to have to come here. Maybe they were bad people.

A tear found its way out of her eyes as she continued to watch the stars. _Mom...I miss you._ She sighed again as she felt her eyelids get heavy. She should go back to her room, but she was too tired to move. She decided a night on the rooftop was a good idea as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading this! It was a weird idea that was roaming in my head. I don't have any official pairing decided, so please let me kknow who you want to see her with! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucy!"

"Go away." Lucy mumbled as she turned on her side.

"Lucy! Don't do this shit now!"

"Huh?" She cracked an eye open to see the morning sky, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lucy! You're keep us all waiting! And I know you're not taking a shit!"

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Who am I leaving waiting?" She mumbled to herself as she stretched her arms. A lightbulb went off in her head as she remembered about the boys. "Ah damnit!" She scrambled up and ran down the stairs to her room. She put on a black tank top and some Jean shorts. She pulled on her orange jumpsuit and slipped on her black converse. She put her hair in two sloppy pigtails and tugged her Fairy beanie over her head. She looked a little sloppy, but she still looked cute in her opinion, maybe even a little hot. She winked at herself in her mirror before she ran out of the room.

She slid down the stairs and bolted out of the back door. She looked around, and didn't see Macao, so she grabbed her skateboard and started riding around. As she was riding down the side of the building, she started hearing Macao's voice.

"And this will be a time for you to grow and reflect on your actions."

She rolled her eyes as she round the corner, and there she saw Macao standing at the front of the stairs in front of a group of boys in their own jumpsuits. "Lucy!" Macao yelled at her as she neared the group, making everyone turn to look at her. She ignored the boys in order to focus on her angry supervisor. "Where the hell have you been?!"

She slid to a stop next to him and kicked her skateboard up to grab it. "I was taking a shit." She propped her skateboard on the wall as she heard the boys snicker.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Lucy. Seriously! You're going to give me a heart attack one day!"

She could tell he was really pissed at her this time. She rolled her eyes and put her hands in her pockets as she turned to face him. "You'll only have yourself to blame. Quit stressing out, I really don't even know what time it is, so how could I have known the chumps were here already?" She could feel the eyes of the boys, but she chose to ignore them.

Macao sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, where were you?"

"Asleep. Where the fuck else would I be?"

"Language, Missy." He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him, the boys completely forgotten at this point. "I checked your room when I got here. Seriously, where do you go?"

"It's my little secret, pops." She winked as she pulled out a sucker from her jumpsuit pocket and popped it in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes as he patted her head, "Don't go making me sound old, kiddo."

"You are old, Macao."

"That's Mr. Conbolt." She chuckled at him as he crossed his arms. She heard someone clear their throat, and she turned her head to see the boys that she forgot about. One had messy, pink, spiky hair, and his arms were crossed as he gave her a curious expression. The boy next to him had spiky, raven hair, and his hands were deep in his pockets as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Next to him was a boy with long, spiky, black hair pulled in a pony tail. He had piercing all over his face and arms that were crossed, and it looked liked he was smirking at her. Next to him was a boy with blue, spiky hair, and a red tattoo under his right eye. His arms hung at his sides and he had a neutral expression on his face. And, the last one was big guy with short, spiky, blonde hair. He had a lightning shaped scar over his right eye. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at her. All of their eyes were on her, and she involuntarily shivered. They were all really hot, like really hot. She was really thankful when Macao cleared his throat.

"Right, sorry. So, this is Lucy. And now that she has graced us with her presence." Lucy glared at him and he smirked. "We can finally start the day."

"Geeze, way to make me sound like a spoiled bitch." She grumbled as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Well, they did help me look for you. And you show up 45 minutes late without giving a shit." Macao glared at the girl.

She humphed. "You never did specify the time. How was I supposed to know."

Macao rolled his eyes and faced the boys. "Alright, so let's get introductions out of the way please. I'm Mr. Conbolt." He gestured for them to continue.

"Natsu," the boy with pink hair grinned at her, and her lips involuntarily twitched upwards.

"Gray." The raven haired boy smirked at her.

"Gajeel." The pierced boy also smirked at her.

"Jellal." The blue haired one raised his hand in greeting.

"Laxus." The blonde one grunted, still glaring at her. _These people are weird._ She thought.

"Right, now." Macao started. "Ever morning, Monday through Friday, you will be here at 8AM throu-"

"8AM?!" Lucy stared at Macao in horror. "Please tell me that doesn't apply to me."

Macao sighed, "sorry, Lucy. Yes, you too. I know I've never given you these rules before, but please, for the love of God, _please_ , abide by them. I need you to help me supervise."

"Fuckin' shit." Lucy muttered, and she glared at the boys as they chuckled at her.

"Anyways, you will be here from 8AM through 5PM. You may have to help during a few events that might be held here. I will give Lucy a list of things you need to do every day, and she will make sure you complete them. And yes, Lucy, you have to do them too." Macao chuckled when she pouted. "There's usually food in the fridge in the kitchen, but maybe not, so bring money if you get hungry, there are some vending machines in the lobby. Alright, Lucy." She raised an eyebrow as he turned to her. "Give them a tour of the place, and explain where to get what they need. I'll be back in a bit with the schedule for today."

"You forgot to print it out, didn't you?" She smirked at him.

His cheeks tinted red and he muttered a "no" as he wet inside the building.

Lucy chuckled at him and turned to face the boys. "Kay, so this is the entrance."

"No shit, Sherlock." Laxus grumbled.

She glared at him while the other boys chuckled. She grabbed her skateboard and started walking back the way she came. She heard the boys bickering behind her, but she paid them no mind as she walked. She really hated not being able to ride her board, she felt so slow. Finally, she made it around the building, to the beginning of the backyard pathway. She stopped and turned, and she snickered as a few of them ran into each other's backs. She supposed she did stop rather suddenly.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, Ash face!" Gray yelled.

"Don't stop like that, ice brain!" Natsu yelled as he pushed Gray forwards.

"You're both stupid, so shut up!" Gajeel barked.

They both glared at him. "Stay out of it, metal freak!"

Lucy watched in confusion as they started yelling at each other. She saw Jellal hand a smug Laxus some money, and she raised an eyebrow. _I wonder what that's about. God will they shut up?_ "Will you shut the fuck up?!" They all blinked and looked at her owlishly. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Don't mind them." Jellal went up to her and patted her shoulder. "They always do this. Please, continue the tour."

She sighed and gestured to the vegetable garden that outlined the back of the building. "I'm sure you can guess what this shit is." They all rolled their eyes at her as she turned to keep walking. "This is the basketball court. If you like sports, you can use it. If not, then fuck you."

"You don't like us, do you?" She turned her head to see Gray raising an eyebrow at her.

She crunched her sucker before pulling it out. "Well, I don't know you, so it'd be presumptuous of me to make assumptions right now. So, let me ask. Do you not like me?"

They stared at her for a minute before Gray answered, "I like you just fine."

She nodded her head. "Alright then." They all looked at each other as she started walking away.

She walked into the building and she laughed as the door she opened smacked one of them in the face. "Hey!"

"Serves you right, flame ass!"

"Shut up, Gray!"

She opened a door in the hallway and waited for them. "This is the supply room. It will have basically anything you need. Like pretty much everything." They all nodded and she closed the door. She went down a few hallways and entered a semi large kitchen. "So yeah, this is the kitchen. You can make anything in here, if you have the ingredients. Usually, there's not much since its just me, so try not to eat everything."

"Why's a chair broken?" Gajeel asked.

She looked down at the chair. "Oops, I forgot about that."

"Why is it just you here?" Natsu asked.

She shrugged, "I guess most kids aren't dumb enough to get sent here."

"Ouch." Gray muttered. "So, how long's your sentence?"

 _Shit, I was definitely not expecting a question like that. What do I do?_ "Uh...moving on." She brushed past their confused faces and went down the hall. They watched her curiously as they followed. She stopped next to the entrance of a big room. "This is the event room, their hasn't been one in a while, but if there is one, this where it'll be at."

"How long have you been here?" Natsu asked.

She glared at him. _Why? What the fuck?_ "None of your business."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, sorry."

She nodded and walked towards the lobby. "I'm sure Macao already showed you the locker room and bathroom, since you're wearing jumpsuits already."

"He did."

"Great, so that pretty much sums it up. The second floor is off limits. Everything else, do whatever you want in your free time." She got back on her skateboard and started skating around the lobby, as the boys made themselves comfortable. She started getting annoyed that they were whispering to each other and looking at her. She finally had enough, so she decided to yell. "Macao! Get your ass in here!"

"What's wrong, Lucy?" She heard him yell from upstairs.

"I'm finished and bored!"

"One second!"

She groaned and decided to lean against the wall. "Your impatient, aren't you?" She looked over to see Laxus eyeing her.

"No, I just got annoyed with you guys staring at me."

They all gave her a sheepish look. "Well, you're nice to look at." Laxus smirked at her.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. You're not so bad to look at either. In fact, you're all pretty hot, not gonna lie." They all smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your heads, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Says the foxy, punk chick."

She blinked at Gajeel. "You think I'm a punk?"

"Ya sure act like one."

"Well, you dress like one." She flushed when he gave her a wolfish grin.

"Lucy! What hell did you do to the kitchen chair?!"

"Ah, fuck." She turned to see Macao coming towards her with a glare.

"What did the chair do to you?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Well, seeing as your the only one whose been here, and it was perfectly fine when we had dinner. I left, and you were still here, so that only leaves you." He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"It made me angry?" She grinned sheepishly.

Macao sighed and grabbed her arm to pull them away from the curiously listening boys. "What happened?" He whispered.

She sighed, "I got angry after you left and smashed it. There should be a broken pot outside too."

He stared at her. "Why'd you get angry, Lucy?"

"I dunno." She stared at the ground.

"Lucy. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He smiled softly at her.

"I know, Macao. I'm fine, really." She gave him a smile.

"Well, in that case." He flicked her nose. "I hope you know you're gonna clean that up today."

She sighed. "I was planning on it."

He patted her head. "Good. Now, c'mon. I finally got the list printed."

She chuckled and shook her head as he handed her the paper. She looked at it as they started walking back to the boys, and she groaned. _Today's gonna be a long fucking day._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright then." Macao clapped his hands, expecting everyone to stand at attention, but they just stared at him. He sighed, "come on, get to work. I leave them in your hands, Lucy."

Said girl rolled her eyes, "don't expect much, old man."

"Don't call me that, kiddo." he patted her head and looked at the five boys, who were lounging without a care in the world. He sighed and started walking away. "Good luck, kiddo."

"Goddamnit, old man." She muttered under her breath as he walked away. She sighed and faced the group of boys. "Well, let's do this shit."

They all stood up and started following her. "What do we have to do?" Natsu asked as he fell in step next to her, trying to peer over her shoulder at the list.

She pushed his face back with her hand. "We gotta paint."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She opened the storage room and flicked on the light. They all looked around the large room as she went to the far end. She walked back to them with three small cans of paint in her arms. "Will someone take these?" Jellal walked up and took them from her. "Thanks" she grunted. She grabbed five big paint brushes, and gestured for them to leave room.

"May I ask what we're painting?" Jellal decided to ask anyways.

"Benches." Was her curt reply.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "I get the feeling you don't like explaining shit."

Lucy glanced at him while they walked. "What's to explain? We're painting benches."

"Fair point." He grunted.

She led them out the front doors, and to two old, wooden benches near the sidewalk. She stopped and turned to face them, making them crash into each other again. "Dammit! Stop doing that!"

She grinned sheepishly, "sorry, not used to having a pose following me."

"Oi! It's not like that and you know it!"

Lucy met Laxus' glare and huffed, "whatever. So obviously, there are only three paint cans, which mean two people have to share each one. So I guess you can pick partners."

"How about you get first pick?" Gray smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, but stopped when she noticed something pink and fuzzy out of the corner of her eye. "Oh shit!" She ran off toward the corner of the building.

"The hell was that?" Gajeel muttered as they watched her pick up something and dust it off.

"What'd ya find, Lucy?" Natsu asked as she walked back toward them.

"My slipper, it kinda fell off last night."

"Is that a bunny?" Gajeel snickered, which turned into a laugh when she swatted his head with it.

"So what if it's a bunny? I'm gonna put this back in my room, go ahead and start."

Gajeel's laughter died as she ran into the building. "Did she just say her room?"

"I think she did." Gray answered him. "Maybe she lives here?"

"Why the hell would she live here?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Maybe that's why she didn't answer you when you asked her how long she's been here?" Jellal pondered out loud.

"I thought Macao was her old man." Laxus added.

"Ah! That makes sense!" Natsu shouted. "She lives here with her old man, since he owns the place and all."

"Sounds like it."

"Well, we better start." Gajeel muttered as he grabbed a paintbrush that she left on the ground. The rest followed and started bickering about who would get to be Lucy's partner.

About five minutes later, Lucy came running back. "What took you so long?" Laxus asked as she neared them.

"Ah, sorry, I couldn't find the other one, so I had to conduct a search." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Not a problem, Bunny-girl." Gajeel smirked.

"What the hell did you just call me?" She glared at him.

"You heard me." He smacked the paintbrush against the bench unnecessarily hard. "Bunny-girl."

She glared at him for a few seconds before she sighed. "Fuck it, I don't give a shit." She looked at the pairs and saw Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel at the further bench while Laxus was at the other. She guessed she knew who her partner was. She picked up a paintbrush and walked over to him.

"So, Blondie?" Laxus started once he began painting.

"Hey, you know you're blonde too, right?" She puffed her cheeks out at him.

"Does that somehow make you not a Blondie?" He smirked at her.

She let out a tiny little growl from her throat that made him raise an eyebrow and chuckle at her. "What was you're damn question, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh right." He focused back on his painting. "I was just wondering if Macao was your old man."

"Well he's an old man for sure, but no, he's not." He looked back at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously, do we even look related to you?"

"I guess not." He muttered.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyways?" She asked.

He chuckled as he recalled the incident. "We kinda blew up part of our school."

Her head whipped to stared at him, mouth agape. "How in fuck's sake did you manage that?"

"Ya know, I'm not too sure. All I really know is that a lot of things probably caused it. There were a few girls involved, but ya know, they were smart enough not to get caught." He grumbled the last part and she snickered as he angrily dumped his paintbrush in the can.

She started snickering, but she suddenly jumped up when she felt something wet hit her leg. "Oi! What the actual fuck?!"

Natsu and Gray both froze with their paintbrushes touching each other's faces. They blinked, taking in her puffed out cheeks, the empty paint can rolling on the concrete, and the white paint on her jumpsuit. "How'd that happen?" Natsu asked, surprisingly legitimately confused, to which Gray bonked him on the head.

"Is he serious?" Lucy looked to Jellal, who was staring at the oblivious boy in amazement, to Gajeel who was grinning like an idiot. She heard a dark chuckle behind her, and she whipped her head around to glare at a smirking Laxus. "The hell's so funny?"

He looked at her with mirth in his eyes. "I think it suits you, Blondie."

She growled a little before she stuck her paintbrush in the paint and flicked her wrist, making it splash on his face.

He stared at her in shock for a second, before his eyes turned challenging. "You just sealed your fate, girlie."

She let out a small 'eep' as he suddenly stood up and flung his paintbrush towards her. She ran and stood behind a stunned Gajeel.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing, Bunny-girl?! "

"Save me! He's gonna eat myy liver!"

Laxus' eyebrow rose as he approached them. "Why would I eat your liver?"

She poked her head out from behind Gajeel's shoulder. "Because, you're a m-m-mon, m-m-monster!"

Laxus rolled his eyes as everyone started laughing.

"Oh, shit!" Natsu's eyes suddenly grew wide, and everyone stared at him. "I just realized that it was us who got paint on you!"

"Holy, shit!" Gray enunciated the word by flicking his paintbrush at the idiot, " you're dumb!"

"Oi! I'm dense, not dumb, you moron!" The pinkette took the second paint can and flung it in an arch towards Gray, however the rest were in the crossfire.

"You fucking prick!"

"You're a dead man!"

"What the hell?!"

"You squinty-eyed bastard!"

An all out paint war broke out, and nothing was safe. The flowers, concrete, and pots were attacked mercilessly, but of course, the benches went untouched. It started out with them all getting pissed at each other, but once Lucy cracked and started laughing, it turned into a game. For some reason, it became Gajeel's mission to get everyone in the butt; however, he was only successful in getting his own butt drenched. Lucy squealed and laughed every time one of them tried to pick her up, which resulted in her eventually sliding underneath everyone's legs and wiping paint on their crotches: to which they would squeek like a girl. They were so busy laughing like maniacs to notice a very angry supervisor coming towards them.

"What the fuck?!"

They all froze in their spots. Jellal had his paintbrush halfway down Gajeel's jumpsuit, while Gajeel had his halfway to Jellal's ass through his legs. Laxus had his paintbrush flat against a defenseless Gray's face. Lucy was on Natsu's back, her paintbrush on his head, a bead of paint dripping down his face.

"Lucy.." Macao glared at her in warning.

She slowly climbed off Natsu and walked towards him, folding her hands in front of her. "Sorry, old man. I guess we were having fun."

He sighed and stared at her. "I expected more from you, Lucy."

Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly ducked her head, her body shivered a bit at his words.

He looked over the paint covered boys and ran a hand down his face. "I'm not gonna let anyone clean themselves off until the day is done."

"Eww!"

"Your fucking with us, right?"

"But I'm all squishy!"

"It's your own damn fault!" He yelled, which shut them up. Lucy still stared at the ground. He looked over at her and his eyes softened a tad. "Lucy, grab the hose from the back and clean this up. The rest of you, go wait by the basketball court, I have something else for you to do."

They all grumbled and shoved each other as they made their way behind the building. Lucy had a hunch that he was gonna make them do the edge, which made her almost snicker, before she rembered what she had to do. She finally lifted her head to look into his disapproving eyes and she cringed. "We were just having some fun."

"They aren't here to have fun, Lucy. And you were supposed to be making sure they did their job." He crossed his arms and sighed as he looked up at the sky. She hung her head again as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but you know I depend on keeping this center open, and I can't do that if it looks like shit!"

She turned away and muttered a "whatever" as she stalked around the building.

The boys watched from a distance as she grabbed a house near the vegetable garden, her head hanging down. "I feel kinda bad." Natsu muttered.

"We shouldn't have gotten carried away." Jellal stated stoicly.

"I don't see how it's such a big deal. The old man just over reacted." Gray shrugged.

Gajeel and Laxus both stayed silent as they watched her carry a large house around the building.

"But, she seems sad." Natsu frowned.

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Gray mumbled as Macao walked out the back door with a lot of shit in his hands.

He approached the boys and shoved a black claw in each of their hands. "You see all the shit over there?" They followed his finger to all the sparkling bottles on the side of the highway and nodded. "Pick that shit up."

"All that?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes to both! Now go!" He shoved the wad of trash bags into a startled Natsu's arms, and swiftly turned to leave.

"He's batshit crazy, that's way too much shit!" Gajeel yelled with a scowl.

* * *

By the time Lucy was done spraying the concrete clear of pain, the sun was almost starting to set. She skipped lunch in favor of trying to get finished, because she really didn't want to be doing this all day. She sighed and took out her ear buds when she saw the front door open. All the boys walked out in their normal clothes, freshly showered, followed by Macao.

"Holy shit! You've been here this whole time?!" Natsu yelled as he looked at her.

"Where the fuck else would I be?" She stated without much emotion. She was tired for fucks sake. All the boys looked at her in mild concern as Macao walked up to her.

"I'm gonna pick up the kid, what'd you want for dinner?"

She hummed in thought. "I don't know, whatever you want I guess."

"Well, me and my wife made up, so…" he scratched the back of his head as he looked away in shame.

"Oh." She blinked, and she tried to smile. "Time for makeup sex then, huh?"

He choked as the boys snickered at his red face. "Jesus, Lucy!" He turned to glare at the boys. "Go the fuck home already!"

They all shrugged and started walking away, muttering their goodbyes to Lucy. Macao put a hand on Lucy's crusty shoulder. "Sorry for yelling at you today, kiddo."

She shrugged and looked down. "No big deal."

He shook his head. "Romeo said he wants to come over tomorrow. Should I bring him?"

She looked up with a faint smile. "If he wants to, hell yeah."

He chuckled and gave her shoulder a pat before he started walking away. "You're off for the rest of the night, take a damn shower. I'll be back with your food."

She threw the hose in the air. "Thank fucking god!" She stomped into the building and into the locker room.

Once she was done with her shower and adorned herself with some comfy pj's, she heard Macao calling her from the kitchen. She raced down and saw that he had two pizza boxes on the table. "Why so many, fatso?"

"Hey, I'm not fat. I figured, leftovers."

"Cool. Thanks." She blinked as she remembered that he wasn't eating with her tonight. She plopped down on the chair and greedily started devouring the pizza.

"Chill out there, racehorse. I've got a letter for you." She immediately stopped eating to watch him pull a letter out of his pocket and hand it to her. Dread pitted in her stomach as she reached for it. He ruffled her hair, and started leaving. "I'll give you some privacy. Lock up will you?"

She nodded mutely as she stared at the address. She wasn't hungry anymore. She knocked over her chair as she jumped up and ran to the roof. She needed the fresh air desperately, and the comfort of the stars. Once she was seated on one of the chairs that occupied her private space, she shakily opened the seal. Tears flowed down her face once the letter had been read, the paper drifting down to the concrete as her hand stayed frozen. A shrill and agonizing scream ripped through her and she cursed the sky, the stars, and herself.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **So far it's Gajeel and Laxus in the lead.**

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"..ucy! Lucy!"

Said girl groaned and rolled onto her side.

"Dammit, Lucy! I should hire someone to track your ass!"

She cracked an eye open, and shut it immediately when the blazing sun felt like it burned out her eyeball. "Fuck!" She cracked her back as she sat up.

"If you can hear me, which I think you can, meet me in the kitchen!"

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her beanie from beside her. She got up and started walking towards the door to the roof, when a crunch made her stop. "Oh god, please tell me it's not a bug." She winced at the thought and looked down, instantly recognizing the crumpled letter she received last night. Anger flooded through her veins, and she picked up the wad of paper and shoved it in her bra. She was beyond pissed with Macao. She flung open the doors and stomped down the stairs. She didn't care that she was still in her pj's, she needed to give Macao a piece of her mind.

"There you are!" Macao shouted when she entered the kitchen. The boys were sitting with him at the table, eating the pizza she forgot she left. "Why didn't you put the pizza away last night? And why the hell didn't you lock up?" He glared at her, and all the boys looked at her curiously. She just scowled at them.

"Like the bunnies, Bunny-girl." Gajeel smirked at her, to which she gave him the finger.

"Lucy!" Macao shouted while the boys laughed. "Goddamnit, Lucy. Just come get the schedule for today, then please get ready. You're an hour late already."

She was livid, she couldn't believe this man. He always told her he would help her, that he would be there for her if he could. She climbed up onto the table, ignoring Laxus' bark of 'hey'. She crawled over to Macao and took his list in-between her teeth before she stood up. She took the list from her mouth and held it up as she ripped it in half.

"Lucy!" Macao shouted with a shocked expression. The boys shared his shocked expression. Gajeel got nudged in the shoulder by Laxus, he turned to him and mouthed 'what?'. Laxus pantomimed tears going down his cheeks and pointed to Lucy. Gajeel looked at the girl, and noticed what Laxus was telling him, there were dried tear tracks on her face, and his eyebrows drew together. Macao suddenly stood up. "Lucy, I'm sick of this behavior! You may not be my kid, but you follow my rules! I let you live here, in my community center, and all I ask from you is a little bit of help! Why can't you just cooperate for once?!"

Lucy's gaze didn't waver when he started yelling at her, her scowl only deepened. "You're an asshole!" She shouted, stunning everyone, no one dared to move. Natsu's hand had been halfway to his mouth with a slice of pizza, but it stayed frozen from the moment she stepped into the kitchen. Drool was started to run down his chin. "You knew! You fucking knew where that letter came from!" Her fists started shaking as new tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "You left me alone! You left me all alone to read it! Why?! Why would you leave me all alone to read a letter from that fucking place?!" Tears finally fell onto her face, and Macao flinched back, shame marring his features.

"Lucy." He said softly, regret shook him from the inside. "Lucy, I-" he started to reach his hand towards her, but she slapped it away.

"Forget it! You want to leave me alone? Then fine!" She hopped off the table. "Stay the hell away from me!" With that she ran out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Macao slammed his fist on to the table. "Damnit!"

All the boys stood up, and Laxus turned to the shaken Macao. "What's she talking about?"

Macao shook his head and started walking. "It's none of your business."

Laxus clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Let us find her and talk to her, she clearly doesn't want to see you right now."

Macao sighed and hung his head in defeat. "I guess you're right." He then turned to face them with a stern look. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be back in a little while." They nodded their heads and he made his way to the front doors.

"Where'd she go?" Natsu asked.

"Up the stairs, moron." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was too busy noticing she was crying!" Natsu shouted back.

"Shit, she was crying?" Gray asked.

"Yes!" They all shouted at him in unison.

"Alright, jeez, let's go then."

* * *

Lucy swung her legs over the rooftop edge as she crushed the balled up letter harder in her hands. She took a deep breath and exhaled, basking in the sun's rays on her face. She closed her eyes as a few stray teardrops fell. "Sorry, Macao." She whispered as she dropped her head into her free hand.

The door to the rooftop slowly creeped open, and five heads poked out from it. When they spotted the blonde, Jellal held his hand up, earning himself a few glares, and silently approached her.

Lucy's eyes widened when a pair of orange legs entered her peripheral vision. She slowly turned her head to see a mop of blue hair and soft eyes staring her. "You should know that you are currently invading my most private place."

"I apologize, but I think this place will make an exception this one time." He smiled softly at her, but she didn't reciprocate it, instead she turned her gaze to the crumpled letter. He followed her gaze and breathed in through his nose, thinking of how he might get her to talk to him. "You know, many people go through hard times, and it can be painful and scary." He looked at her when she let out a huff of air, and watched as she leaned her head back. "But, when you can tell someone, even just a small part of it, it doesn't hurt as much. It may not solve anything, but it definitely helps."

She rolled her head to look at him. "You sound like you know from experience."

He chuckled sadly, to which she raised an eyebrow. "That's because I do."

"Actually, we all do, Blondie." She turned to the new voice as Laxus sat down on her other side. Gajeel quickly sat next to Laxus, and she noticed Natsu and Gray coming to sit next to Jellal.

"I'm guessing you've all had hard times then?" she scrunched her eyebrows when they all nodded.

"Give it a try." Jellal urged. "We're here to listen if you'll let us."

"I feel like I should be weirded out since I barely know any of you." she grumbled as she started to unfold the letter.

"No one likes to see people suffer, Lucy." Gray stared at her intently.

"C'mon, Luce. You can trust us." Natsu grinned at her.

She groaned at their intense gazes, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "At the moment, I just feel horrible for screaming at Macao. He's always been there for me, even though he makes me eat dinner alone most of the time."

"You don't live with him?" Laxus asked.

She shook her head. "No. He has his own family, he shouldn't ignore them just to have dinner with me."

"How come you don't live with his family?" Natsu tilted his head.

"There's no room there." She sighed. "Plus, his wife doesn't exactly like me."

"What's not to like?" Gajeel grumbled.

She gave him a pointed look. "I'm a punk." To which he just grunted.

"So, what's the letter?" Laxus asked.

She sighed and smoothed it out over her legs. "It's from my old home." The boys looked at each other, they were all even more confused. "They wrote to let me know that my mom finally died…"

They all stared at her in shock. Jellal put his hand on her's and gave it a small squeeze. "What do you mean, finally?"

She sniffed as a few tears strayed from her eyes. "She's been sick for so long, to the point where she was only being kept alive through machines. For far too long, she hasn't even been able to breath on her own. No one deserves to kept as a vegetable like that. I guess they finally decided to put her out of her misery." She felt a strong hand fall on her shoulder, and she welcomed the warmth of the two hands comforting her. She then looked into Jellal's saddened eyes. "You were right."

He wiped her tears with the backs of his fingers. "Hurts a little less?"

She nodded and looked at the letter again. She crumpled it back into its ball and took a deep breath. "Well, shit. I need a distraction. Anyone up for some basketball?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shot up. "I'm gonna woop all your asses!"

"Don't bet on that pinky!" Lucy smirked as she stood up.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned devilishly at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your sweet and savory ass it is!" She yelled as she took off towards the stairs.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Natsu yelled as he chased after her.

"Well, I'm not gonna let them have all the fun." Gray smirked as he took off in their direction.

"Idiots." Gajeel rolled his eyes, but took off as well.

Laxus and Jellal stood up and walked after them at their own pace. "I'm glad we were able to help her a little."

"Yeah, I'm still confused as hell, though." Laxus grunted.

"She must be rather lonely here."

Laxus hummed, and after a moment he murmured, "Maybe we can change that."

* * *

"Lucy!"

Said girl turned her head from where she was about to catch the ball, thus getting hit on the side of the head. "Hey, watch it, jackass!"

"Pay attention next time, sweetheart." Laxus said as he caught the ball from where it bounced off her head.

She huffed and turned back to the voice that called her name and she grinned. "Hey Romeo!" She waved and ran towards him.

He laughed as she picked him up and spun him around. "Hey, big sis!"

She set him down and playfully glared at him. "What's this shit about you skipping out on me for some other girl, huh?"

"Language, Lucy." Macao half-heartedly scolded her from behind them.

She turned to look at him, and a guilty look crossed her face. She turned to Romeo. "Hey, umm I need to talk to your dad, go kill those bastards in basketball for me?"

Romeo laughed, "Sure thing, you know I'm the best."

"Natsu!" She shouted, earning a blink in response. "A new challenger approaches!" He grinned when he saw Romeo, and a challenging spark lit in his eyes.

"Lucy." Macao starts when Romeo runs towards the court. "I'm sorry for yelling at you...again."

"I'm sorry too." She sheepishly looked up at him as he put a hand on her head. "I know I've been angry lately..I just.." She sighed, not knowing what to say.

He frown and crossed his arms. "What was in the letter?"

She shuffled on her feet and mumbled lowly, "they finally let her be at peace."

His mouth dropped open, and he pulled her into a tight hug, to which she squeaked in surprise. "Im sure it's for the best." She mutely nodded into his chest. After a moment, he pulled back to hold her at shoulder length, a serious expression on his face. "How much longer do you have?"

She sighed and looked at her feet. "A month."

He nodded and looked at the sky. "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

She shrugged. "Dunno yet, I'm running out of choices. I can't do the same thing twice ya know."

"Yeah...maybe Romeo has a few ideas, I'll be thinking for you."

She smiled, "thanks, old man."

He scowled, "Mr. Conbolt, kiddo."

She turned and waved over her shoulder as she started walking. "Yeah yeah, whatever, old man."

He rolled his eyes as he followed her. When he got to the court, where an angry Natsu was fuming, and his son was gloating, he cleared his throat, making them look at him. "Alright boys, I'm gonna show you what to do today. Lucy, you've got today off." Lucy high fived Romeo as the boys glared at them.

"Still wanna learn how to skate so you can annoy your mom?" She smirked at him, to which he smirked back.

"You betcha!"

"I'll beat both of you next time!" Natsu hollered as they boys started walking after Macao.

"Like hell!" She shouted back.

"Lucy! Language!"

Lucy snickered as Romeo rolled his eyes. "Your dad can be a prude, sometimes. He tells me I'm not old enough for sex."

The boy's face turned red. "I..uh...you have no shame." She just laughed at his red face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You got the stuff, kid?" Lucy asked as she plopped down on the top of a hill, near the community center.

"I got you covered." He grinned, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the stuff.

She grinned when he handed them to her. "You're a lifesaver! I ran out yesterday." She unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth before stuffing the rest in her pockets. "Mmm, strawberry! My favorite." She swirled the sucker around her tongue as Romeo plopped down next to her. "So, who's this girl I keep hearing about?"

"Oh, uh..she's just a friend from school." He turned his head away with a pink hue to his cheeks.

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow. "Alright, well what's her name?"

"Wendy."

"Wendy. Hmmm. I approve."

"Huh?" He stared at her in confusion.

"You should bring her around here sometime. I can help you get in her pants if you want." She smirked when the boy choked on his spit.

"I...Jesus...you...ugh, you're crude sometimes."

She laughed and roughly patted his back. "Relax, I'm just fucking with you."

He sighed as he tried not to choke on his spit at the force of her pats. "You're too much sometimes."

"So I've been told." She hummed. "Apparently, your dad's just gonna drop dead one day because of me."

Romeo smirked. "If he had to go in any way, I'd be fine with that."

Lucy snickered. "I'm glad you're on my side."

Romeo rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Lucy. His dad told him that she was more upset than usual, but he didn't know why. He felt bad that he hadn't come see her lately. He hoped the new boys weren't giving her a hard time, but he knew that she could stand up for herself. She'd proven that in a way that made him hold her in high regard, long before he saw her as an older sister. He was worried about her though. He could see a sadness in her eyes that made him frown. He could only hope that she might make friends with these new guys, she really needed a friend.

"Is there something on my face?" She popped the sucker out of her mouth and glared at the boy.

He didn't avert his gaze. "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"About what?" She raised her hidden eyebrow.

"You've got a month left, right?"

She sighed and looked at the birds flying overhead. "Not a clue, but I've got enough time, right?"

Romeo grinned with a devilish look in his eye. "I had an idea."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked at the boy.

He nodded. "You like candy right?"

"Uhuh.."

"Candy store."

She blinked at him, before she crashed him into a bear hug that made him squeal like a girl at the force of it. "You! Are a brilliant, brilliant son of a bitch! And I mean that literally, cuz your dad is a little bitch! Oh my god it's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it." He wheezed out, trying to push her away. He sighed in relief when she let him go, but grimaced when she placed a sticky kiss on his cheek. He tried to rub the sticky strawberry off his cheek, while she stood up and raised a fist toward the sky.

"Victory is mine once again, you sack of shit!" She yelled at the sky with a shiteating grin on her face, while Rome frowned again and looked at the ground. He knew a little about why she was here, but he never got the full story. His dad knew everything though, and every time he asked, his dad just said that it was complicated. It frustrated him to no end, and made him all the more curious and concerned. "Come on! Let's go skate!"

He looked up to see her holding her hand out for him, and grinned as she pulled him up. "Hell yeah! Mom's gonna hate you so much!"

She cackled as they started racing down the hill, "Good!"

* * *

Lucy grimaced as Romeo, once again, face planted on the pavement of the basketball court. It wasn't the fact that he was getting hurt. Oh no. It was knowing that she would get a verbal lashing from Macao about it. Or, he would have a heart attack at the sight of his bruised son, which would inadvertently be her fault. It was a known fact that if he ever did have a heart attack, for whatever reason, it would be her fault. Romeo knew it. She knew it. Hell, even Macao knew that she would be his accidental murderer in the future. There was no doubt about that.

"You suck, icedickle!"

They both looked over to see Natsu and Gray in some kind of sword fight with window washers.

"The only one who sucks here is you, assbreath! And you don't even swallow!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and went over to help Romeo up. "Do they ever shut up?"

"I don't know." He dusted himself off and gingerly touched the cut on his lip. "You know them better than I do."

"Which is barely at all." She grumbled and plopped another sucker in her mouth.

"They seem nice enough. The two bigger ones kinda creep me out, though."

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Laxus and Gajeel?" She snickered when he nodded. "I dunno, Romeo. I think they're pretty hot."

He stared at her incredulously. "Are you having coitus with them?"

She blinked at him a few times. "...did you just use the word coitus and actually mean it?"

"Uh...yeah?" He unconsciously stepped back from her, unsure what she was thinking.

Suddenly she grinned and pinched his cheeks to which he yelped and tried to swat her hands away, but it was pointless. "Romeo! Romeo! What a dork art thou, Romeo!"

He noticed the guys turn to look at them out of the corner of his eye, and his face grew red in embarrassment. "Damnit, Lucy! Stop!"

She retracted her hand and brought one to her mouth while she grinned evilly. "Ooohooohoo! Don't let your daddy hear you talk like that, young man. My, what a bad influence I am."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Please, I hang out with worse people than you."

She smirked, barely containing a laugh. "Oh, I see. You're in the cool crowd, huh?"

"So what if I am? I'm cool."

"I totally agree!" They were both startled when Natsu slung his arm around Romeo's shoulders.

Romeo grinned and looked back at Lucy. "See!"

She rolled her eyes. "While I'm sure you're plenty cool around all your cool friends, I'd much prefer seeing Mr. Cool skate."

Natsu looked down at him excitedly. "You skate, kid?"

"I'm learning...but failing, apparently." He grumbled while touching his cut lip again.

"Are you a bad teacher, Lucy?"

She whirled around to glare at a smirking Gray. "Fuck, no! He's just incompetent."

"What the hell?!" Romeo shouted.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I mean that in the most loving way, because you are the most adorable little brother ever, but you suck at this."

He pouted, both at her calling him adorable and the insult. "Maybe you just suck at teaching."

She stuck her tongue out at him, which he reciprocated, right before Natsu patted him on the back, making him almost bite his tongue. "No worries, your saviors are here!"

"Huh?" Lucy and Romeo both mutter at him.

Gray grinned. "We just so happen to be master skaters."

Romeo beamed, while Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, are you now?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Natsu shouted and grabbed the skateboard from Romeo's hands. "Watch and learn!"

He did a kickflip and grinned at them, making her roll her eyes. She could do that, it wasn't impressive. Her jaw then dropped….yeah, there was no way in hell she could do that. He kept jumping and flipping, it looked like he was flying through the air. He even grabbed the pole of the goal and spun in a circle with the board still attached to his feet. He would twirl and spin, she could have sworn he looked like a dancer for a moment. She was starting to feel something annoying in her chest. She was jealous. Down right, green ugly motherfucking monster jealous.

"He's a fuckin priss."

She turned to see Gajeel, Laxus, and Jellal behind her, all of their arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow at them. "Someone sounds jealous."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "No one could be jealous of that idiot."

"You sure sound jealous." Romeo chimed while watching Natsu in awe.

Laxus looked down at the kid and smirked. "Well, I sure as hell ain't jealous of that lip, kid."

Romeo looked at him then, and trembled slightly. Lucy noticed and her lips twitched slightly, but she decided to take the attention off him. "So none of you skate?"

Laxus glared at her, "hell no."

"Not a chance." Gajeel grumbled.

"Only casually." Jellal answered to which she raised an eyebrow.

"How do you skate casually?" Romeo asked. "Don't you just skate?"

Jellal shook his head and pointed at Natsu. "He's skating for fun and thrill. I usually only skate to go from point A to point B. Or to clear my head."

"I concur." Lucy crunched her sucker and pulled out the stick. She turned to Gray and put it in his jumper pocket.

"Eww! What the hell?!" He frantically searched for it and pulled out his hand when he felt something sticky. It was stuck to his hand, and his eyes widened in horror. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He waved his hand frantically, tried to get it off.

The boys chuckled at him, while Lucy smiled in satisfaction. "I figured it was time for you to show us your 'master skater skills'" she airequoted.

He humphed as he finally flung the stick off his hand. "Your damn right I will." He turned Romeo and ruffled his hair. "Time for a real teacher."

Lucy glared at his retreating figure. "Asshole."

Laxus swung his arm around her shoulders and smirked next to her ear. "I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two."

Lucy shivered slightly as his breath fanned her ear, and she noticed Romeo glaring at the man. "I highly doubt it, resting bitch face."

"So much sass, Blondie. Maybe I should take you over my knee." He tiled her chin to look at him, giving her a devilish smile.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, and blush spread on her cheeks. What the hell was this? Thankfully Romeo saved her from an embarrassing reply. "Hey!" Laxus released her chin to look at the glaring boy. "Leave her the fuck alone!"

"Relax, midget." Gajeel rested his elbow on the scowling boy's head. "He ain't hurting the bunny."

"Bunny?" Romeo asked as he turned to look at Gajeel when Laxus finally released his sister.

"Have you seen her slippers?" He chuckled.

Lucy sighed. "Just cuz I wear bunny slippers, he calls me Bunny-girl."

"Why?"

Lucy shrugged and Jellal piped in. "Because he's a Neanderthal."

Lucy and Romeo snickered as Gajeel glared at him. "At least I ain't a dildo."

"How am I a dildo?" He cocked his head to the side.

Gajeel grinned, but before he could reply, an authoritative voiced filled their ears. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, hey old man." Lucy grinned as the boys looked sheepish.

"Why aren't you boys working?" Macao crossed his arms as he looked to Jellal, the only one seemingly willing to ever cooperate with him.

Jellal shrugged. "We were done with the windows, so we came over to watch the skating session."

Macao raised an eyebrow and looked at his son, and then he glared and rounded on Lucy. "Please explain why he's injured."

She shrugged her shoulders. "He sucks at skating."

"I do not! You're just bad at teaching."

Jellal put a hand on the pouting blonde's shoulder. "I'm sure you are at least an average teacher, Lucy."

How the hell that made her feel better, she'll never know. "I'm tempted to say thanks, but I don't know if I should."

Jellal smirked at her. "Then don't."

Macao sighed, "I'm gonna get a divorce because of you, ya know."

Lucy grinned, "More meals with me then." She was honestly surprised that he wasn't freaking the hell out on her.

He couldn't help but smile at her, with a pang of guilt in his chest. He turned to the boys as an idea popped in his head. "I have a proposition for you."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "A proposition for criminals?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll give you guys the rest of the day off if you all join us for dinner."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and Natsu miraculously appeared at her side." Free food?! Hell yeah!" He shouted.

"Sounds good to me." Gray smirked.

The rest of them shrugged their shoulders. "Why not?"

"Are you crazy, dad?" Romeo stared at him.

Macao furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"That's gonna be a lot of food."

"Oh." Macao sighed. "Yeah, well. I'll be hosting a funeral for my wallet in the morning."

"You are crazy." Romeo muttered in disbelief. "Mom's gonna kill you."

Macao paled. "Ah...well...shit."

"Language, old man." Lucy smirked, blinking away the tears burning in the backs of her eyes. Macao stuck his tongue out at her in imitation, and she just laughed at him. "Please don't ever do that again. It's kinda scary."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just gonna go buy a whole grocery store. Enjoy your freedom in the pit of my slavery."

"Dramatic much?" Gray chided.

Lucy shook her head and looked at the boys around her. "So...anyone feel like getting their asses kicked in basketball?"

"Oh, you're so on."

"Romeo! Let's form team whoopass!" She cheered and he grinned as they highfived.

"Hell yeah!"

"Your team name is gonna turn ironic momentarily." Jellal grinned.

"You are far too confident in your abilities, sir." She smirked at him.

"Oh I assure you, my confidence is justified."

"I'll hold you to those words." She winked at him before she ran off, the boys all running after her, intent on being victorious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dinner was shocking and slightly terrifying for the blonde. She never knew people could be so messy while eating. Granted, she only ever ate with Macao, but Jesus fucking Christ. She had been sitting there for all of five minutes before she got noodles in her hair. Honestly, she wouldn't doubt that they all self-taught themselves to eat, Jellal being a rare decency among them. It was also terrifying her a bit that Romeo was sticking to Natsu like a role model. Two Natsu's in one world would just be catastrophic.

"You shoulda bought more food, old man." Natsu grinned as he patted his stomach, and then to her horror, he belched. It was honestly a rather impressive one, but disgusting all the same.

"You're joking, right?" Macao muttered in disbelief as he scanned all the empty plates stacked on the table.

"For once, I agree with the idiot." Gray grumbled, the rest of the boys murmuring their agreements. Lucy and Macao shared a look of horror, and looked at the boys like they were aliens. Romeo just looked at them all in pure awe and adoration, before he shouted out in pain as Lucy kicked his shin under the table.

"What was that for?!" He grumbled as he rubbed his poor leg.

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "If you ever eat like that, I will shave off all of your hair in your sleep. And I mean all of it, even the pubics."

Romeo blanched while his father crossed his arms. "I'd prefer if you stayed away from my son's pubic hair, but I have to agree. Please, for the love of God, Romeo, save your dignity."

"Hey! I've got dignity." Natsu shouted.

"Not much." Gray snickered.

"You know that would require you touching his dick, right?" Gajeel raised an amused eyebrow as he smirked at Lucy.

Lucy met his gaze evenly as Romeo looked like he just witnessed murder. "If I need to teach him a serious lesson that could save his life, and it involves me platonically touching his weiner, then so be it. It's for the good of the human race."

Natsu patted an extremely pale Romeo on the back. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Can we please leave my male anatomy out of this?" He wheezed and Natsu laughed.

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Can you say dick, just once."

Macao rolled his eyes. "Don't say it, Romeo."

"Just once." Lucy pressed the boy with an eager look. "It's not hard-"

Laxus and Jellal both choked on their drinks.

"It just rolls of the tongue." She finished and all the boys laughed, while Macao pinch the bridge of his nose.

Romeo's face turned bright red. "Lucy, stop!"

"Give the boy a break, Lucy." Gray snickered.

Lucy huffed, "fine. One day, Romeo."

"Lucy." She blinked and looked at Macao's stern face. "Stop corrupting my son."

She stuck her tongue out at him, which made him crack a smile before he stood up. "Alright, dinner's over, thank God. You can all go home, now."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." They collectively grumbled as they started to get up.

"Thank you for the food, Macao." Jellal said, stunning the man, before he too started to leave.

"See ya tomorrow, Bunny-girl."

"Bye, Luce!"

"Have a nice night, Lucy."

"See ya."

"Sweet dream, Blondie."

"Eat a bunch of dicks, wouldya?" Lucy grumbled at them, and they all chuckled before they disappeared. She sighed and started helping Romeo and Macao clear the table. She listened as they bickered back and forth about Romeo's apparently rapidly growing responsibility as man, and felt a twinge of sadness hit her. "Hey, Macao?"

Said man stopped glaring at his son and turned to her, noticing her sombre expression. "Yes, Lucy?"

"Can I have another day off, soon?"

He studied her, as did his son, before he answered. "Is there a particular reason what for?"

"I mean." She scratched the back of her head as she turned to stare out the window. "I haven't been out in a long time. Plus, I guess I should start scouting and planning soon, anyways."

Macao sighed and glanced at his son, before returning his gaze to her. "I'll tell you what." She looked back at him with a hopefully expression. "The day after tomorrow is Saturday, so you can take Romeo with you." He then turned to his son. "Is that okay with you?"

Romeo grinned. "Awesome! We could go to the skate park!"

Lucy's face brightened. "Thanks, old man."

"That's, Mr. Conbolt to you." He muttered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful when you're scouting, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill, old man." She stifled a yawn behind her hand, and Macao patted her shoulder.

"Alright, let's lock up."

"Are you coming by tomorrow, Romeo?" Lucy asked eagerly.

Romeo face morphed into one of guilt. "Sorry, sis. I promised Wendy that we'd go to the park."

Lucy's face drop, but she quickly put a small smile on her face. "Are you gonna kiss her?"

"No. No kissing." Macao protest, making Lucy giggle and Romeo roll his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it, dad."

"Good." They locked all the doors, and Lucy walked them to the front doors. Macao turned to Lucy before they left. "I'll restock the fridge when I get in tomorrow."

Lucy's smile dropped instantly. That meant that he wouldn't be having dinner with her for a while. "Can you get some Mac-n-cheese?"

Macao's heart practically melted at her puppy dog eyes. "Sure thing, kiddo. Try to get up on time, please."

"Yeah, I'll try."

He sighed. "That's all I can ask for, I guess." Romeo snickered at his dad's miserable face.

"Bye, sis. See you Saturday."

"Bye, Romeo. Don't catch cooties." She smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at her before he left. Macao muttered a goodbye before he followed his son. She watched them leave for a bit with a frown, before she decided to go to bed.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked from her side of the bench she was painting.

"I suppose." Jellal muttered as he painted the other side. Macao had split them up in pairs to do different tasks, since they didn't really keep the center clean when they were all together.

"What part did you play in blowing up your school?"

He looked at her in shock. "Who told you that?"

"Laxus."

He grunted before his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not exactly sure."

Lucy giggled. "He said the same thing. I don't understand how you guys can blow up something without knowing how you did it."

Jellal shrugged. "There were a lot of things happening at the same time."

"What were you doing, then?" She pried.

He hummed in thought. "I was trying to finish my science project. Everyone was. Natsu's project exploded first, and it was just a domino affect. Funny thing is, we decided to do our projects together outside of class, and all the equipment got burned up. Since we weren't in class and we had no proof of actually doing school work, it was labeled as arseny. Thus, we got sent here, since we're minors and all."

"Wow." Lucy gaped at him. "That's fucking stupid."

He chuckled. "It is, isnt it?" They settled into a comfortable silence, before he decided to try his luck. "May I ask you something?"

"I suppose." She smirked at him, to which he chuckled.

"Why do you live here?"

All humor left her face, and her paintbrush motions stopped. He looked at her, and watched her carefully as she stared at the wet paint. After a moment, she sighed. "It's a long story, so I'll just give you the simple answer. My dad doesn't want a criminal living in his house. Macao found out that i was breaking in here at night after he left, and he gave me one of the rooms upstairs."

Jellal rested his elbows on his knees as he watched her face fall into sadness. He felt bad for bringing this up since it seemed very personal, but at the same time he wanted to know more about her, and possibly help her if he could. "How long have you been here?"

She sighed and started painting again. "About two years."

His eyes widened as he stared at her incredulously. "What the hell did you do to get that much time?"

She giggled and shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I'm a recurring criminal."

He hummed as he started painting again, a million questions on his mind. He didn't want to push her though, so he decided on a different question. "Do you like fairies?"

"Huh?" She tilted her head, and he pointed to her beanie. "Oh! Yeah I do." She grinned making him smile. "Don't you?"

"Sadly, I can't say that I know much about fairies." He murmured with a smile. "What is it that you like about them?"

"It's not so much that I like them, but it's more the idea of them."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

She smiled as she looked up at the sky. "They're mythical creatures with many different stories attached to them. Some say they have tails, some say they don't. Some say they live in our hearts, while others say it's our hearts that create them." She turned to look at Jellal, his intense gaze making her cheeks heat up. "It's an eternal mystery, and therefore, an eternal adventure."

"I like that." He murmured as he leaned slightly closer to her. He watched as her lips parted slightly and a rosy color adorned her cheeks. "I have one more question."

"Okay." She breathed as she licked her lips, and he smirked slightly as he leaned closer.

"Have you ever been kissed?" He whispered.

Her breath hitched, and she sputtered. "W-what?"

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and pulled her slightly closer as her eyes widened. "You heard me."

"W-what does it matter?" She could feel his breath fan across her lips, and her heart felt like it's was about to jump out of her chest.

"Because." His nose brushed against her's as he stared intently into her eyes. "I wouldn't want to feel guilty for taking your first kiss."

And her heart stopped. He wasn't asking for permission like she thought he was, and it slightly thrilled her. "Then don't feel guilty." She whispered, she might as well give him permission anyways.

"Give me my goddamn underwear!"

They broke apart to stare wide-eyed towards the shout. Their mouths hung open when they saw a cackling Natsu running around the building with a pair of underwear twirling in his hands. Following closely was a fuming Gray, who was ass naked. She caught a glimpse of his dick flopping from one leg to the other as he ran, and she promptly squeeked and covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh my god!"

She heard Jellal chuckle beside her. "Well, if that's not a cockblocker, I don't know what is."

She cracked an eye open to peer at him through her fingers. "How are you okay with that?"

He smirked at her. "Because I'll take that kiss, eventually."

Her face flushed when he winked at her, and she scrambled up to stand. "I uh...I think we're done. The bench is white enough."

"I agree." He stood with her and gestured for her to go ahead. "After you."

She huffed. "Damn right after me." He chuckled at her and followed behind her.

* * *

"See ya, Blondie." Laxus smirked as he left.

"Have nice night, Lucy." Jellal also smirked at her, which made her narrow her eyes. We're those two in cahoots?

"Bye Luce!" Natsu grinned and waved as he ran past the other two.

"Night, Lucy." Gray smiled before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked at a reasonable pace, scowling at the running form of Natsu.

"See ya, Bunny-girl."

"Fuck off already with your long ass goodbyes." She huffed and crossed her arms. Gajeel cackled at her and ruffled her hair before he took off. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Language, Missy." Macao scolded as wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, old man."

He chuckled and patted her shoulder before he moved to leave. "Your fridge is stocked. Go crazy, kid."

"Will do."

"Have fun tomorrow." He waved as he walked off.

She sighed as she watched them leave. Why did she have to hate this part of her day so much? She softly banged her head against the door before she turned to head to the kitchen. She looked in the cupboard and smiled slightly as she saw a box of Mac-n-cheese.

Once she was done cooking it, she sat at the table and stared at her steaming comfort food lovingly. She brought a fork of it up to her lips, and in slow motion, put it in her mouth. "Mmmm" she moaned at the taste and smiled. When she opened her eyes, however, her smile dropped. She set her fork down and stared at the empty seat across from her. She wondered what the Conbolt's dinners were usually like. She picked up her fork again, and ate another bite. Suddenly, it didn't taste as good, and she frowned. A tear slipped out of her eye as she stared at the seat. She sat there for half an hour before she decided she was being pathetic and put her uneaten food in the fridge. She went to her own room for a change, and kicked off her shoes and took off her jumpsuit. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Staring at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, her tears continued to silently fall. She sighed shakily and curled on her side, tugging the blanket over her head, as she tried to go to sleep.

* * *

 **okay, soooo. We got!**

 **Laxus -4**

 **Gajeel-3**

 **Natsu-2**

 **Jellal-1**

 **Sorry Gray, no one voted for you.**

 **Even though Jellal's losing, I just had to put that scene in there. Thank you guys for your responses and review so far! It means the world to me! I love you guys :') muah! Ill lick my cat for you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first thing Lucy realised when her and Romeo went into the city, was that she really needed to get out more often. The only reason she wasn't a panicking bundle of paranoia, was that Romeo seemed to know where they were going. Where were they going anyways? "Where are you taking me?" She voiced her thoughts out loud, the question unconsciously shifting accusatory in its journey out of her mouth.

Romeo chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean I'm the wiser one?"

She glared at him. "Hello no, and wipe that smirk off your face, you know exactly why I don't know where the fuck we are."

He rolled his eyes. "Actually, no I don't. You never really tell me anything."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and muttered, "I thought your old man woulda told you everything."

Rome sighed and shook his head. "All he ever says is 'it's complicated'. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?"

Lucy chuckled. "Remind me to give your dad a hug one day."

Romeo pouted, "so you're not going to tell me what you're doing this for? I help you every time. You can tell me, you know."

Lucy shrugged and rolled the wheels of her skateboard with her hands. "I'll tell you eventually. So, where are you taking me?"

He huffed. "Fine. We're going to the candy store. I thought that was obvious."

"Mmm, let's just pop in. I'll scout it when it's dark out."

Romeo's eyebrows creased in worry. "I can't stay out that long, sis."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "That's fine. As long as you tell me how to get back from there."

Romeo shook his head. "Just scout it some other day, then. You shouldn't be out here alone at night."

He put her hand on top of his head. "Don't worry so much, kid. While it warms my fucked up heart, you know I can take care of myself."

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like it."

Lucy chuckled, "Well, it can't be helped. I wanna stop somewhere else before we go to the park, too."

"Where?"

She grinned, "Skate store!"

"What do you need there?"

She shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Now, how much further is this place?"

"We're here, actually."

She looked up to see a cute candy store, decked out in pink walls and candy cane pillars. "Aww, how precious!" She cooed, before she turned to Romeo with a dark look. "Why this one?"

He flinched and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. It's the only one in Magnolia."

She sighed. "You know I'm gonna hate myself, cuz its so damn cute."

"Don't hate yourself, sis. It's necessary, right?" His eyes saddened.

She grunted and looked at the ground. She inhaled deeply through her nose, and exhaled as she raised her arm up to open the door. "I suppose."

A cute chime rang through the shop at their entry, and a sweet voice called out, "Welcome to Strauss Sweets!" They both looked over to see a beautiful woman with long, white hair, and a radiant smile. "I'm Mira. Let me know if I can help you with anything." She waved at them and then sauntered off to go behind the counter.

Lucy and Romeo slowly turned to each other, and breathed out a "whoa" at the same time. Shaking her head from her stupor of the the beautiful woman, she started walking towards one of the aisles. Feeling no presence next to her, she looked back to see Romeo still standing there with a dazed expression. She walked back to him and promptly smacked his right cheek, then left cheek with the same hand.

"Ow!" He grabbed both cheeks in his hands. "What was that for?"

"For having perverted thoughts. Now, c'mon, lover boy."

"I was not!" He whined as he started following her.

Lucy just chuckled at him, but it died to a squeak in her throat when she saw a white plush with a carrot nose sitting on top of a pink wool cushion. "Oh. My. God. It's so cute!" She gushed as she squeezed it to her chest.

"What is it?" Romeo slowly asked as he eyed it warily.

"Isn't it adorable, Romeo?" She ignored his question and pushed it in his face. "Isn't it?!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it adorable…" he muttered lowly as he backed away from the slightly terrifying carrot nose.

"Pink walls are not manly!"

They both blinked and turned their heads to see a giant man with white, spiky hair marching up to the beautiful lady from earlier.

"Well, black walls are not cute!" Mira huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Elf. I agree with Mira." A cute girl with short, white hair chimed in...she looked super familiar to Lucy.

"Not you too, sis!" The man whined. "I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the school!"

"Don't worry, Elf." Mira consolingly patted his arm. "At least school doesn't start for another few months."

"Not helping, Mira." He sulked and the cute one giggled.

She knew she had seen her somewhere...where was it? She didn't get out much, so maybe she was going crazy….then she saw her laugh, and it dinged like a lightbulb. Ohhh she was angry, she was gonna tell her exactly what she's wanted to say for a while now. So, she marched up to the counter, ignoring Romeo's question of, "are you really going to buy that thing?" And slapped her hand on the counter, startling the three behind it.

"Can I help you?" Mira smiled and tilted her head.

Lucy ignored her and pointed an accusing finger at the short haired one, who widened her eyes. "You!" She then proceeded to flip her off. "Fuck you!"

"What's wrong with you?" Mira gasped.

"Don't talk to Lis that way!" Elf shouted and pulled the girl behind him. "It's not manly!"

"Well, I'm not a man!" Lucy huffed, her raised finger still hovering in the air.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Mira pinned her with a dark stare, which Lucy ignored in order to focus on the cowering girl behind the big man.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Romeo shout-whispered as he came up behind her.

"What did I do to you?" Lis shakily asked.

"Of course you don't remember me, you bitch." Lucy sighed as she dropped her am to her side. Mira and Elf both crossed their arms and shot her menacing glares.

"Lucy." Romeo whispered urgently as he tugged on her arm.

She looked down, annoyed. "What?"

"You can't just do that to random people!"

"But she deserved it!"

"How did she deserve that?"

"She's always throwing her nasty, used, half empty drinks at my head when she drives by the edge in that shiny car! I have to pick up all that shit, and what does she do? She laughs! She fucking laughs at me! It pisses me off, and sometimes it makes me sad and I feel like the scum of the earth! So, yeah! She deserved it!" Lucy's voice got gradually higher the more she talked, and she was practically panting when she was done.

Romeo turned to glare at the girl who was now glaring at his sister. "What's wrong with you?"

Lucy sighed and looked at Mira and Elf, who were frozen with shocked faces. "That's all I wanted to say." She looked at the plush she was hold, and looked at the pricetag. She frowned at the price and reluctantly put it on the counter before she grabbed Romeo's arm. "We'll leave your too damn cute store now." They let the chime of the bell finalize their words as they stepped onto the street.

"How do you do that?" Romeo asked as they slowly started walking again.

"Do what?" She tilted her head.

He shook his head. "It was like you were over it after you said what you wanted to say. How are you not still mad?"

She shrugged. "I got to say what I wanted to say. I wasn't expecting an apology or anything. Unless she does it again, it's over and done with in my book."

Romeo smiled as he looked at her, but then he frowned. "Is that true?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really feel like scum?"

She frowned and idly stroked the wheels of her skateboard. "Sometimes." They walked in a solemn silence for a minute, before they stopped when they heard someone shouting behind them.

"Wait!" Mira shouted as she jogged to catch up to them. She stopped in from of them, panting slightly as she held one arm behind her back. "Lucy, right?" Said girl nodded. "I wanted to apologize for my sister. I had no idea that she did that. I'll be talking to her, for sure. Oh! What's your name?" She asked as she turned to Romeo.

"Romeo." He almost whispered as he stared at the beautiful woman, to which Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She smiled sweetly and revealed the white plush with a carrot nose from behind her back, and Lucy's breath hitched. "Here, I saw you looking at this, and I want you to have it as an apology."

Lucy's eyes were wide and sparkly and her hand was clenching and unclenching as she refrained from grabbing it. "You don't have to." She wistfully whispered.

Mira giggled and shoved the plush into her hand. "Please. Take it."

"Okay." Lucy breathed as she clutched it to her chest.

"Please, come back to the shop sometime, okay?" she smiled sweetly and waved before she started walking back to her shop.

Lucy nodded mutely as she walked away and turned to look at Romeo. "I don't wanna do this."

Romeo frowned as he met her gaze. "I'll try to think of something else, but it's perfect for what you need."

She sighed and they both turned to start walking. She looked down and squealed again, making Romeo cover his ears and cringe. "He's just soo cute! You need a name, don't you? Oh I know the perfect one! Hello, Plue! How would you like to be a part of my family!"

"Plue?" Romeo raised an eyebrow and shook his head. As much as he hated her squealing, it made him happy to see her act like a normal girl. It was these moments that made her seem happy, and he wondered what she would be like if she was living a normal life, and not in the community center.

* * *

"Why can't I have your old one?" Romeo whined as they neared the skatepark.

"Because I said so!" Lucy huffed in reply. They had gone to the skate shop, and she had bought a new skateboard, much to Romeo's surprise. After telling Lucy how to get home from the candy store, he stared begging her to give him her old skateboard.

"But you don't need two!" He threw his arms in the air.

"I am fully aware of that." She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! So why can't I have your old one!"

"You're not getting my old one! So shut up!" She finally snapped, causing the boy to scowl and cross him arms over his chest.

"Well, what do we have here?" They both turned to see a smirking Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellal leaned against the fence encasing the skate park...with red solo cups in their hands. "The princess finally left her castle."

She scowled at Laxus and shot him the finger. "Fuck you." Which just made him grin and chuckle.

"Look at that, you really are a punk." Gajeel leered at her, to which she tilted her head. She noticed his eyes roving over her attire, and she looked down. She was wearing a red belly shirt, baggy black jeans, her converse shoes, and her hair was in picktails with her favorite beanie on her head.

She shrugged, "I thought I looked fancier than usual." He grinned at that, and she took a moment to look over their attire. Gajeel was dressed similar to her, only his jeans had metal chains attached to them and he had a tight, black muscle shirt on. Laxus had a purple dress shirt on and tight, black, leather pants, and she decided she would have to get him to turn around at some point. His ass probably looked fantastic. Jellal had on a messy, white dress shirt, that was half unbuttoned, showing off his chisteled chest that she would just love to lick. It was rolled up to his elbows, and one side was untucked from his pants, which were also black jeans, no quite as baggy, but still a little baggy. It seemed black pants were a trend here. Her gaze moved up to lock onto his eyes, and he was smirking at her, causing her cheeks to heat up a little.

"See something you like?" His rich, smooth voice sent a small shiver through her.

She tried to play it off nonchalantly, so she cocked her hip to the side. "Of course." All three of their answering grins sent heat down her body. Jesus Christ, her panties had no chance.

"Hey, look. It's Natsu!" Romeo shouted.

She grabbed his arm before he could run off. "Hold on. Take this." She thrusted the new skateboard in his hands.

His eyes widened in shock, as he stared at the new board. "What?"

She rolled his eyes. "I bought that for you, stupid."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "But, this whole time you said you wouldn't give me one!"

"No." She glared at him. "You kept asking for my old one. There's no way in hell I'm parting with it. You never asked for the new one." She grunted when he crushed her in a hug.

"Thanks, sis! You're the best!" His muffled voice shouted from under her boobs.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She ruffled his hair. "Just show Natsu up for me, yeah?"

He grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" She smirked at his language and watched him run off, finally noticing just how many people were there. Everyone sported the same cups as they cheered for the skaters on the ramps. Her stomach dropped slightly as she realised. This was a high-school party. Oh, god. Was she ready for this? As she looked at the three, still grinning, hot guys beside her, she realised, no. No, she was not ready for this.

* * *

 **What do you guys want to see happen at this party? Let me know and I might put it in the next chapter, with your credit of course!**

 **Alright, and for the scores. We got:**

 **Jellal- 7**

 **Laxus- 6**

 **Gajeel- 5**

 **Natsu- 5**

 **Gray- 1**

 **Aww, Gray. Someone gave you some love. In all pure honesty, I have to say that from the way this story's going, I don't think she is going to end up with Natsu or Gray. So I might have to take them out of the running. Sorry, guys. But a multi pairing is still up in the air even though I've never done that before. I dunno, I'm relying on your guys feedback, cuz I'm having a hard time deciding. Thanks for the input and support so far! I love you guys ;) muah! I'll spare my cat this time, and lick YOU instead!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, come to join the party?" Laxus grinned as he swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

She blushed slightly as she looked up at him, and then her eyes darted to all the people around the skate park. "Is this a high-school party?"

"What?" Gajeel asked as they started walking somewhere. "Never been to one before?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well then." Laxus smirked. "You have a lot to experience, Blondie."

She gulped slightly as she was lead over to a table where a keg stood. A pretty brunette in a bikini top was pouring drinks for those who stopped by. "Hey guys." The girl grinned and put her hand on her hip as they approached. "Who's the babe?"

"Cana, this is Lucy." Laxus grinned and patted the blonde's shoulder. "She's a party virgin." Lucy sent him a glare, and blushed slightly at his word choice.

"Oh yeah?" Cana grinned, and suddenly a red cup was thrust into her hands. "Drink up then, jiggly tits."

Lucy glared at the girl, and pointed her finger at her, making the bag that was holding Plue almost knock her cup over. "Your tits are the same size as mine, Miss jugs."

The boys chuckled and Cana grinned, swinging her arm over the girl's shoulder. "I like you, you got sass. You sure know how to pick em, boys."

"Chill, drunk." Gajeel smirked. "I doubt she's a lesbian."

Lucy choked when she took a sip of the beer in her cup, and Cana whined. "Such a shame. You don't always gotta be one to have some fun though." She winked at the blonde, who blushed. "Too bad this isn't an orgy party. You sure you can't swing my way?"

Lucy sputtered. "I-i promise you, that won't happen. I like dicks."

The boys gave each other small victory grins, while Cana sighed. "Damn shame. So, how come I've never seen you at school, Blondie?"

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen you there either." Jellal mused, knowing that she's been around for at least two years, from what she told him.

Lucy shrugged. "That's cuz I don't go there."

"But it's the only school in the city." Cana raised an eyebrow. "Are you home schooled?"

"I was." Lucy replied, before she finished off her drink, not noticing the boys' calculating looks. "I got my GED early."

"Ah, so you're one of those smart kids, huh?" Cana grabbed Lucy's empty cup, and immediately refilled it.

Lucy shrugged as she accepted the refill. "I suppose."

"How old were you when you got your GED?" Jellal asked.

"Fifteen."

They stared at her in shock, before Cana suddenly shouted, "Jesus fucking Christ! You! Need to fucking cut loose! Holy shit, you gotta kill some of those brain cells!" Lucy could only be dragged along by Cana, while the boys followed behind them. "Erza!" Cana shouted, and a beautiful redhead looked up from where she was sitting, eating cake.

"Hello, Cana. Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal." They all grunted their greetings as she ate another bite of cake. "Who's this?"

"Don't even think about it, sister. She's mine." Cana scolded as she sat down next to the redhead, motioning for the rest to do the same. "Besides, she apparently isn't into girls."

Lucy averted her gaze as the redhead studied her up and down. "Such a shame." She finally muttered, before she focused back on her cake, much to Lucy's relief.

Laxus leaned over to whisper in Lucy's ear. "There together."

"Are you serious?" Lucy whispered back in shock as she stared at the two. She supposed she could see it. Erza look much more dominant and quiet; whereas, Cana was very loud and, obviously, wild.

"Yeah. They're always trying to find girls to join them for a threesome though."

Lucy's jaw dropped in shock and she choked a little.

"Alright guys! It's time to loosen the fuck up!" Cana shouted, and she grabbed a bottle out of fucking nowhere. "With body shots!"

"No!" Lucy shouted as she put her hands up. There were a lot of things she was cool with, but she really didn't want to participate in that. "No fucking way."

"What wrong, Bunny-girl. You scared?" Gajeel grinned maliciously at her.

She glared at him. "No, I just don't wanna."

Laxus chuckled and grabbed her chin to look at him. "I told you I could teach you a thing or two, so why don't you just relax and let us teach how to enjoy yourself."

"I enjoy myself a lot, thank you very much." She grumbled with a blush.

"Come on, Lucy." Jellal urged with a smirk. "You work hard, there's nothing wrong with having some fun for a change."

"God dammit." She muttered under her breath, before she sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine. You guys make me sound like such a prude."

They all chuckled at her, and Cana cheered. "Atta girl! First, take a swig of this, it'll give you some liquid courage."

Lucy grimaced as she did. It was obviously tequila. She hated tequila.

"Alright, where's all my shit?" Cana looked around, then hopped up with an "Aha!" She walked over to a table, grabbed three shot glasses, a bowl of limes, and a salt shaker. She sat back down in front of Lucy. "Do ya know how this works, jiggly tits?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sure do, Miss jugs."

Cana chuckled and pulled Lucy to the center of their makeshift circle. "You're first, sassy. Lay down."

Lucy sighed and did what was told, taking one of the limes from the bowl, and putting it in her mouth. She completely ignored the eyes of the boys, she knew if she looked over, her face would be beat red. She was practically laying like a feast for the hungry.

Cana straddled her hips and grinned as she looked down at the girl. "Hot damn, you are sexy." With that statement, she leaned down and licked along the line of her ribcage.

Lucy slightly jumped at the contact, willing herself not to squirm. She was very sensitive, and ticklish, but she would never tell that to a soul, lest that be the day she signs her own death waver. Never ever tell someone you're ticklish….never. She felt salt being sprinkled on her stomach, and she lifted her head just in time to see her leaning her head down to lick it. Cana was trying to give her a seductive gaze, but it wasn't really working. Her tongue just tickled. Cana smirked as she sat up and took her shot, and Lucy raised herself up on her elbows as Cana leaned down to connect her lips to her own. She closed her eyes and let Cana's tongue slide against her own to hook around the lime. Suddenly, she realized that she would have to do this with the guys, and it made her face heat up as she groaned in frustration. Belatedly, she realized that her groan must have sounded like something else, cuz Cana suddenly hummed and deepened the kiss. After what felt like forever to Lucy, Cana ended the kiss and sat back up, pulling the lime skin from her mouth.

"Damn girl." She licked her lips and crawled of the girl. "You are quite delicious."

"Uh, thanks I suppose." Lucy muttered as she move to get up, but a tan, calloused hand stopped her. She looked up with wide eyes as Gajeel grinned down at her.

"Nuh uh. It's my turn, Bunny-girl."

She could only blush and stare at him as he pushed a lime into her parted lips. He straddled her waist, and put his arm around the small of her back, making her arch closer to him. He grinned maliciously, and leaned down. She gasped when she felt his tongue delve into her cleavage and slide to the top. A shiver wracked her body when she felt the barbell in his tongue slide across her skin, and she briefly wondered if his dick was pierced. He chuckled darkly as he sprinkled salt on the spot, and she knew she would have a bunch of salt in her bra. She felt his tongue slide against her skin, and she hummed and tilted her head back slightly when he started sucking on one spot. She opened her eyes, and almost groaned in frustration when his lips left her skin, but she squeaked in surprise when he roughly smashed his lips to her's. Immediately, she could feel his tongue sliding against her own, and a small, muffled moan escaped her throat when she felt the cool metal on his tongue. She was in a daze when he pulled away, with the lime in his mouth and wicked gleam in his eyes. She barely felt herself being moved, but she suddenly found herself straddling Laxus' lap and looking into his stormy eyes. She swallowed thickly at the look he was giving her. Her panties were so fucked.

"It's your turn, Blondie." His deep, husky voice sent shivers down her spine as he put a lime in his own mouth. To her panties' frustration, he didn't just put the lime between his lips, he put it all the way in his mouth, his lips closed and a challenging gleam glinted in his eyes.

Despite how red she knew her face was, she huffed and muttered, "fine, Sparky." She saw his lips quirk up, and his eyebrow lift, before she tugged harshly on his hair, making his head tilt back. She wasn't expecting a low growl to come from him, but damn did that open the floodgates below. She took a deep breath and dove in, licking a slow, searing path up the side of his neck. She felt his hands tighten on her waist, and she reluctantly pulled away from his, surprisingly, delicious skin. She looked around, her eyes widening when she spotted Erza and Cana making out, until she finally found the salt shaker and a shot glass of tequila, which was actually right next to her. She poured salt on his neck, not really caring about the amount that got on his shirt, and dived back in. She hummed at the taste of salt on his skin, and she sucked on the skin right below his ear, suppressing the giggle that wanted to come out of her when his hands slid up her sides. She pulled back, blushing at his half lidded gaze, and quickly downed the shot of tequila, a shiver of a different kind wracking through her body at the taste. Eager to rid herself of the bitter flavor, she immediately dove at his lips, which instantly parted for her tongue's exploration. A low groan crawled up his throat, and he pulled her completely against him, deepening the kiss further. She could barely feel the skin of the lime at the tip of her tongue, and her mind was starting to feel fuzzy. She moaned when his tongue did a skillful wave, and suddenly the lime was placed on her own tongue. She curled her tongue around it, pulling it into her mouth to greedily suck the flavor out of it, ending the kiss.

She barely had time to pull the lime out and catch her breath, before she was suddenly laid on the ground, another lime being slipped into her mouth. She caught sight of blue hair, barely registering that it was Jellal, before a sultry moan spilled from the back of her throat. She felt his tongue slide against the crook of her neck and jaw, causing her to arch her back off the ground. The vibration of his groan against her neck, and the sensations of his hands roaming over the exposed skin if her stomach, caused another moan to spill from her. He wasted no time as he sat back on his knees, which she realized were in between her's, and grabbed the salt, sprinkling it over her skin. He dove back in immediately, and she had to grab onto his shoulders to try and keep her sanity. He sucked on the spot harshly, and her hips involuntarily bucked against his own. Her mind was hazy, and she barely registered the very large bulge she felt, before a deep throated groan resounded in her head, followed by his lips crashing onto her's. His tongue eagerly swept across her own, as one of his hands cupped the back of her neck, pulling it towards him to tilt her head back, as his other hand ran down her leg to grip the inside of her knee. She belatedly realized that he hadn't taken a shot of tequila, since she couldn't taste any on his tongue, but shit she really couldn't bring herself to care.

Suddenly, his lips, as well as the lime, disappeared, and she was being pulled up from the ground. Her eyes widened when a flash of pink entered her vision, and a new set of lip descended on her's. There was no lime involved as she opened her lips and allowed the new intrusion. Her mind was in a buzz, and her sexual frustration had hit an all time high. She sighed and sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, lightly scraping her nails over his scalp. She felt herself being pulled hard against a firm chest, and his tongue swirled against her own. She very vaguely thought of herself as a slut for a moment, but she really, honestly, couldn't give a shit. He pulled back, and she slowly opened her eyes to see a brightly grinning Natsu. He was practically holding her up with his arms, since her mind felt like a puddle of goo, and her legs were as useful as jello. He laughed at her shocked and dazed expression. "You didn't really think I would stay out of this, did you?"

* * *

 **All I really have to say is: ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Give her some breathing room, pyro." Gray grumbled as he took in the scene.

Natsu laughed, still holding her up with his arms. "I don't think she can stand on her own, popsicle."

Romeo walked up next to Gray, a mixture of horror, concern, and disgusting on his face. "What the hell have you guys done to her?!"

"Relax, midget." Gajeel smirked as he, and the rest of the guys, stood up and dusted their clothes off, discreetly adjusting their pants. "Nothing she didn't enjoy."

"Is she drunk?" Romeo asked.

Natsu hummed as he looked at her dazed face closely. "Are you drunk?"

Lucy blinked a few times, shaking her head, and wobbly standing on her own again. "No. I'm fine."

"More than fine, if you ask me." Laxus grinned as he swung his arm around her shoulders. She blushed and look at the ground, unwilling to look any if them in the eye.

Romeo angrily shoved him back, eliciting a chuckle from the man, and grabbed the dazed girl's hand. "C'mon, sis. We should go."

"Chill out, squirt." Gajeel smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The party's just getting started."

Romeo was about to reply, but Lucy cut him off. "No. I uh...we really should go." She picked up her bag, and waved a hand at them, still not willing to look at them. "See you all Monday."

"Sweet dreams, Blondie."

"Cya, Luce!"

"Night, Lucy."

"Enjoy yourself, Bunny-girl."

"I'll be looking forward to Monday, Lucy."

"Fucking hell." She breathed at their replies. It gave her a headache every time they all said their goodbyes, but the lustful undertones this time, were almost too much for her. She was starting to dread Monday.

"Are you okay, sis?" Romeo's eyebrows creased in worry as he looked up at her.

"Huh?" She looked at him in surprise, she totally forgot he was there for a second. Her mind just kept replaying what happened, and her mind was feeling even fuzzier, even though her senses were clearing now that she could breath again. She knew the tequila was starting to takes its effect, along with the beer. The colors of the setting sun in the sky were starting to blur a little as they walked. "I'm fine, Romeo. Don't worry."

"I'll walk with you back to the community center." He insisted. She was starting to wobble slightly, and her face was still red. Whether from alcohol or the guys' sexual harassment, he didn't know.

"No." She shook her head. "I have to start now."

"Why?" He slightly shouted, bringing them both to a stop. "You're drunk, it's getting dark, and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone in a city that you barely know!"

"Romeo!" She yelled at him, making him flinch slightly. "I have to do this now! I have to start planning now! It has to be perfect! This is my last chance, the last hoorah before I turn eighteen. If I fuck this up, that's it for me! I-if I fuck this up, I may as well be dead." Her voice got smaller the longer she went on, and tears spilled over her cheeks as she finished.

Romeo's face morphed into one of anguish, as tears started building up in his own eyes. "Sis." He whispered. "Why would you say that? What would happen if this didn't work?"

She just shook her head and put her hands over her face. "Y-you don't understand."

"Because you won't tell me anything!" He shouted in frustration.

"I don't want to, Romeo! It kills me inside every time I even think about it!" She shouted before she choked on a sob.

"Would you tell them?!" He shouted as tears spilled over on his cheeks. "Would you tell those guys, who just want to get in your pants, instead of me?! I'm your brother!"

"You're not really my brother, Romeo! So, stop feeling so entitled! Believe it or not, I've told them more about my family than I've told you!" She immediately regretted it, but everything was getting hazier and hazier, and shit, tequila did not agree with her. She really didn't mean it, nor did she mean to say it, but she just wanted him to stop asking her.

He stared at her for a moment, before his fists clenched, and he gritted his teeth. "Fine! Trust them more than me! Since I'm not your brother, why should I care what you do?" He spat before he turned around, and started walking in a different direction. "Do whatever the hell you want!"

"W-wait, Romeo! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She watched through blurry vision, as his figure disappeared. It was dark out now, and she looked around her. Nothing seemed even slightly familiar. She didn't even know how to get back to the skate park. "Romeo, please! I don't know where I am!" Her voice slightly echoed in the silence that surrounded her, and she whimpered as her body shook. It was starting to get cold, so she figured she should try picking a direction. She tried to remember how Romeo told her to get to the candy store, and she walked the way in which she thought he told her.

Her body started shivering once night fully hit, and the wind brought a chill that was just enough to feel in her bones. She thought she was doing pretty well in following Romeo's instructions, but when she looked up, that thought flew right out the window. There were buildings, she at least got somewhere, but they looked vacant. A few cats ran in front of her, screeching as they went. She tried to look for road signs, but when she did find one, the letters were blurry, as was the moon in the sky. She sniffled as she continued putting one foot in front of the other. As much as she should really be used to it, she hated being alone. She supposed she only had herself to blame. She unintentionally pushed everyone she ever cared for, away. Tears freely fell down her face as she thought about what she said to Romeo. She really didn't mean it. As much as she teased him, he was her little brother. She loved him like true family, and it had always just felt like they were siblings. She hated herself for hurting him, and it felt like her heart had been frozen over. She should have just let him walk her back to the center. She felt like an idiot, but she'd just been so stressed about this whole thing. To her, it felt like she had no time, even though she had a month. She was honestly shocked, and a little hurt, that he had just left her. She guessed that just showed how much she hurt him.

She cursed as she stumbled over her feet. Her mind was getting too fuzzy, and her body almost felt numb. It was getting hard for her to see anything, the few lamp posts here and there, weren't helping. She caught sight of an ally, and she groaned as she decided to go over to it. It was completely empty. She chewed on her bottom lip in debate. She was tired, really tired, she just wanted to lay down. She didn't know where she was, she practically had no hope of getting back to the center, or the candy store, or the skate park. With a grunt, she practically fell down onto the concrete in the alley.

She shivered as she laid there. She looked down at the bag still on her wrist, and she took Plue out of it. Her lower lip trembled as she looked at it, and she sobbed as she crashed it to her chest. What made her cry the most as she laid there, was that laying in that alley, she felt like she belonged there. No one wanted her. No one truly loved her. Macao only gave her the bare minimum: a place to sleep, food, clothes, in exchange for work. He only spent time with her when his wife would practically kick him out of the house. Romeo only came by when his dad asked him to. Usually it was when Macao could tell she was upset, so it was obvious he would ask Romeo to cheer her up. He didn't want to do it himself. Romeo would never stop by on the days she was happy and smiling, so she assumed he never really came by choice. She always loved seeing him though.

She shook her head. She really needed to stop thinking like this. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was where she was, but her thoughts wouldn't stop spiraling. She felt like scum, like society's trash. The guys just wanted to get in her pants like Romeo said. Her dad hated her, and her mother left her. She curled into a ball as her mind started fading out. Would she ever mean anything to anyone? Would anyone ever spare some love for her? All she ever wanted was to feel like she belonged somewhere. All she wanted was to feel some type of love. To be cared about. As her mind finally drifted into nothingness, she realized that laying in that alley was the closest thing to belonging that she'd ever felt before.

* * *

" _Dad...no, dad. I found her!...Dad, stop! You've gotta hurry, she doesn't look too good."_

Lucy groaned as a muffled voice echoed in her head. She vaguely felt pressure on her skin, but she ignored it. Everything hurt, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

" _Lucy? Can you hear me? Shit….sorry, dad. We're on Mercury Street, the one behind the backstreet bakery….I know I shouldn't be here, but she's passed out in an alley, dad! Just hurry! I don't know what to do!...Okay, see you soon...bye…..Lucy, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you alone."_

Finally, the buzzing voice stopped, only soft sniffles in its place, and she was able to fall back into unconscious bliss.

* * *

 **I feel like I should say sorry, 1: for how short this chapter is, and 2: for depressing the shit out of you. It's done now though, so. Oh well! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why would you bring her here?!"

"What did you expect me to do? Leave her in the alley?"

"No, but you should have taken her back to the damn community center!"

"Colleen, that was half a city away!"

"So what? I don't want her in my house, Macao! Get her out of here!"

Lucy groaned as yelling woke her from her beautiful sleep. She blinked and looked at a plain, white ceiling. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out where she was.

"I'm not waking her up right now, she needs rest!"

"I don't care! What she really needs is you to stop acting like you're her father! Quit coddling her, and get her out of here!"

She bit back the groan that wanted to leave her. Her whole body ached, she felt like she was on fire, and her head was killing her.

"I may as well be her father! You know I would've signed the adoption papers if they had gone through!"

Her eyes widened. Did she hear that right? Had Macao really tried to adopt her? She felt the burning in the backs of her eyes, letting her know that tears wanted to fall free.

"And I told you, the day you sign anything that connects you to her, is the same day that you sign our divorce papers!"

She put a hand over her mouth, silencing any of the sobs that were trying to break free. She didn't know what reason she was crying for now. Maybe it was the fact that Macao cares for her so much, maybe it was because she might be ruining his marriage, and maybe it was because of all the pain she was in at that moment. Or maybe it was all of the above, that would make sense.

"You're being unreasonable, Colleen! She's a good kid, and she needs a family!"

"She's got a family, Mac! Maybe she wouldn't be such a spoiled brat if you'd just kick her out of the center, and make her go home!"

"You know exactly why she can't go back there! Would you really want to force her into a situation like that?!"

"It would probably do her good! Lord knows she could use some discipline!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! As long as I'm around, I will _never_ let her go back there!"

"Fine! If you're choosing some brat over me, then you can get the hell out of my house! Take her and leave!"

She heard a door slam, and she let out a shaky breath, wiping her eyes and calming herself down. A few moments later, she heard the door to the room she was in slowly creak open, and looked over to see a very angry Macao slowly entering. Her lower lip trembled when she locked eyes with him, she had so many emotions running through her head at the moment, and she just didn't know how to feel anymore.

His eyes widened, and he quickly shut the door and went over to sit on the bed. "Hey, what's wrong, kid?" He placed his hand on her forehead, and frowned. "You're burning up."

She shook her head, and placed her arm over her eyes, taking slow breaths to try and quell her tears. After a few moments of silence, she whispered, "you shouldn't fight for me, old man."

His eyebrows pinched together, and he slightly glared at her, even though she couldn't see it. "And why the hell not?"

A small noise left her throat. "B-because I'm not worth it."

"That's bull _shit_ , Lucy, and you know it!" He sighed and ran his hand down his face, erasing the glare.

"Am I the reason she's always mad at you?"

He pulled her arm away from her face, and the defeated look in her eyes made his own sadden. "Not always. Sometimes I just do stupid things."

She sniffled. "I don't want to ruin your marriage."

"Trust me, you won't. Besides, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you to fend for yourself. I still need your help in the center anyways."

A small chuckle slipped past her lips. "Of course you do."

He put his hand on her head again, and sighed. "Well, you've got a nasty fever, but there's no way you're gonna get rest here. C'mon, kid. I gotta get to the center anyways."

Lucy moaned. "I don't want to move. It hurts."

Macao sighed. "Fine. Only this once." He pulled the covers off her and hooked his arms under her. He groaned as he picked her up.

Lucy tiredly smirked at him. "Did you just crack your back, old man?"

He scowled at her. "I ain't that old, kid."

"Your pretty old, Macao."

He rolled his eyes as he started leaving the house. "Just keep the wise-ass comments to yourself, kiddo."

"Wise-ass comment." She chuckled as he shook his head. "Where's Romeo?" She squinted her eyes as the sun suddenly burned her eyes.

Macao sighed as he started walking down the sidewalk. "He went to his friend's house."

Lucy frowned, deciding that she wouldn't ask Macao to bring him over later. She wanted him to come by when he wanted to, but still. "I need to apologize to him."

Macao looked down at her and hummed. "I don't know what happened between you two exactly, but I don't like that he just left you alone."

Lucy shook her head. "It was my fault. I said something I shouldn't have. Something I didn't mean at all."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much, kiddo. That kid loves you."

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. She doubted that was the case now. She swallowed thickly as her head started spinning, a wave of nausea hitting her like a freight train. "I'm gonna puke."

Macao's eyebrows pinched together, and he carefully lowered her to her feet, keeping one arm around her waist so she didn't fall. She retched up a little liquid, but only once. She started dry heaving, with Macao rubbing her back, for a good five minutes. She clenched her eyes shut, tears falling from her eyes as her body trembled. What little liquid did come up, only stung her throat, and the stung wouldn't go away. When her legs gave out, Macao swiftly hooked his arm under them and picked her back up. "C'mon, kid. The center isn't too far." He frowned when she only moaned and rested her head against his shoulder. He contemplated going to a doctor, but honestly, he could only afford to take Romeo once in a blue moon.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open when she heard a jingle of keys. She recognized the entrance to the center, albeit blurry, and she swallowed thickly to keep herself from dry heaving again. She tried to talk, but it only came out as groan.

Macao's eyes immediately snapped to her face at the sound. Pushing the door open, he smiled slightly. "Does sleeping beauty arise?"

Grimacing, she swallowed before she whispered, "she doesn't fucking want to."

Macao chuckled and shook his head. "How you still manage to curse is beyond me."

"Talent." She lazily smirked at him.

"The most talented in the world." He muttered as he rolled his eyes, forcing a giggle out of her stinging throat. Once he was in the kitchen, he placed her on top of the counter next to the sink, letting her lean back on the wall.

Her eyes lazily trailed after him as he maneuvered about the kitchen, and she noticed a few things. His movements were slow, but jerky, his jaw was set, he had bags under his eyes, and he was getting wrinkles. When he can back over to her with a cup of water, a few pills, and rag, she whispered softly, "was it true?"

His eyebrows drew together as he set the few things down on the counter next to her. Picking up the rag again, he turned on the faucet and put the rag under the water, before he asked, "was what true?"

She inhaled deeply through her nose as he wrung the rag out, and places it on her forehead. "Did you really try to adopt me?"

He froze, his eyes snapping to her misty ones, before he sighed and put the rag down. "You heard that, huh?"

"Yeah." She mumbled as she shakily picked up the cup of water. She took slow sips, humming slightly as it soothed her throat.

"It's true." He put the pills in her hand and urged her to put them in her mouth, which she did reluctantly. "But, as far as I'm concerned, you're already my kid."

She blinked back the tears that wanted to fall, instead letting her lips twist into a teasing smile. "That sure sounds swell, dad."

He cringed and glared at her. "Don't ever say that again. That's gonna give me nightmares."

She chuckled as she set the cup down. "Good. Can I pass the fuck out now?"

He sighed and picked up the rag again. "Yeah, fine. Can you walk?"

"I can barely breathe."

He rolled his eyes. "Then your chariot awaits, princess."

She scowled as he picked her up. "Don't call me that."

"Just a little paypack." He smirked as he started heading toward the stairs.

She only had the energy to huff, before her eyes fluttered close. She barely registered when her back was met with the soft mattress of her bed, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly as a pair of lips touched her forehead. She did register the cold of the rag being placed on her head, and she did hear the words that were softly spoken to her before the door clicked shut, and her mind fell into darkness.

"Feel better, kid. I love you."

* * *

Lucy groaned as her mind decided to restart. She desperately pleaded with it to turn off again, but her brain was stubborn, so she sighed and opened her eyes. She felt a hell of a lot better, that was for sure. She turned her head to the side, and blinked when something aoppy and wet fell from her head and landed on the mattress with a gross squelching sound. She grimaced and hesitantly picked it up with her thumb and forefinger, warily moving it to hover above her floor. She let it go, and stuck her tongue out in disgust when it made contact with her floor with that same gross noise. She wiped her hand on her comforter, immediately regretting that idea. She slid out of bed, steadying herself on her shaky legs, and ventured out of her room.

When she found Macao, he was was scribbling something on some paper, most likely paperwork, in his office. She knocked lightly, and he jumped in shock, instantly putting a hand over his heart. She snickered quietly to herself as he regulated his breathing. After a minute, he blandly asked, "you're awake?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame. "No."

He ran a hand down his face before he started gathering up the papers on his desk. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than hell, I suppose."

"Well, good. I'm glad." He smiled as he stood up.

She looked down at her feet. "Has Romeo stopped by?"

He sighed and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He'll come by when he's ready. I'm not gonna ask him, he needs to deal with the guilt on his own."

She looked up at him confused then. "Guilt?"

Macao nodded and stepped out of the office, her following. "He feels guilty that he left you like that."

She flared at the floor as they walked. "I'm the one who feels guilty." She looked up when they stopped at the doors, surprised that it was dark out.

"Well, I'm letting him sort it out. He needs to learn from this, and hopefully it doesn't take long." He sighed then, and pulled her in for a hug. She returned it, not wanting him to go, but hell if she would tell him that. "I made some dinner, it's in the fridge for you. Make sure you eat it, and get rest. I need you functioning tomorrow."

She sighed as they broke apart. "Will do. Good luck with your wife."

He chuckled. "Seems like luck is always needed, but never there when it comes to her."

"Doesn't that suck." She smirked.

"Watch it, kiddo." He tapped her nose with his finger. "See you bright and early in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya." She mumbled as he walked outside. She locked the door behind him, and sighed as she watched him before he disappeared. A small smile lifted on her lips. She couldn't have asked for a better father figure in her life. If it had to have been anyone, she would've chosen him.

Once she ate the dinner Macao left for her, she found herself wide awake, and bored our of her mind. In her boredome, she decided to do something she hadn't done in really long time. She got out her notebook, with the fantasy novel she started writing when she first got here, and read over what she'd written. It was surprisingly good, not that she was bragging or anything. After a few hours, she picked up her pen and decided to start where she last left off.

* * *

 **Well, the poll is officially closed! Thanks so much for your votes. The top two are locked in! It's gonna be a surprise ;) now all I gotta decide is whether it'll be a multi pairing or not. But, that's just for near the end of the story. Honestly I'm enjoying writing the relationship between her and the Conbolt's for now. There will be some nice harem moments for sure though, now that they've had a taste of her ;)**

 **Thanks so much though, again, I really can't stress enough how much I love you guys, and I mean, you're my fuel for writing, so you're kinda important. That being said, my cat is licked! I'm off of work! And tired! So, goodnight! Muah!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy's face was beet red when the boys arrived the next morning. The only one who's tongue hadn't been down her throat was Gray, and even then, he showed up smirking at her with the rest of them. Macao had given them all weird looks, and sent them in pairs to complete various assignments.

So, here she was, working in the garden, trying not to make eye contact with Jellal. She busied herself with sorting out the new seeds Macao had gotten, deciding which ones would be best to plant. "You know." His voice made her body tense, and she hesitantly peeked over at him as his hands smoothed over the soil. "I'm disappointed."

"Wh-what?" She nervously asked as she focused her attention back on the seeds.

"I'm disappointed." He repeated, her body freezing as his breath fanned over her ear.

She didn't dare turned her head, but he made that impossible when he lifted his hand to the side of her jaw, sliding it gently across it as he pulled her face towards him. Her head followed his actions willingly, and her breath stalled in her throat when her eyes connected with his intense gaze a mere inch away. She swallowed thickly before she dared to speak., well it came out as a whisper. "Why are you disappointed?"

His lips lifted into a smirk as his body leaned into hers, his hand moving to cradle the back of her neck. "I admit that I relished in the idea of stealing your first kiss." His rich, deep, silky voice sent small tremors through her body. "I didn't get what I wanted."

Her skin tingled where his thumb was drawing small circles in the crevice of her neck and jaw. "You can't always get what you want."

"True." He hummed as leaned forward to brush his nose against hers. "You just have to take what you can get."

"And what is it that you want?" She shakily asked, she sure as hell didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"What I want..." He let his sentence die out as he firmly pressed his lips to hers.

She couldn't help the way her body responded to him. She hummed as he pulled her closer to him, responding immediately by arching into his chest. She blamed them for the way her body eagerly responded. They were winding her up tighter than a toy, and she felt undeniably frustrated in ways she never had before. She willingly parted her lips when his tongue swept across them, and she couldn't stop the moan that erupted from her throat when their tongues joined together. Without the protruding flavor of tequila, his taste held a small undertone of rich, dark chocolate. His answering groan sent a shiver right in between her legs, and she pressed further into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and raking her finger across his scalp. A deep rumble from his chest sent vibrations to her own, causing her to moan deeply. His hands gripped the underside of her thighs, and he pulled her legs over his lap as he leaned back to sit on the ground. His hands maneuvered right underneath her cheeks and to the sides of her center, squeezing and kneading. She could feel her folds opening and closing from his ministrations, and the fact that he wasn't actually touching her there was driving her crazy. She wanted more contact, so she tugged his hair harshly, deepening the kiss as she rolled her hips against his. She was rewarded with another sexy groan from him, and his hands firmly planted themselves on her ass, squeezing as he rolled her core over him again. Though she could feel the bulge in his pants rub against her center, she suddenly wished they didn't have to wear jumpsuits. She nearly lost her mind when his lips left hers to trail down her chin, and settle in the junction of her jaw and neck. She wondered if that was his favorite spot since he seemed to keep ending up there, but holy hell if it wasn't become her favorite spot too. When his tongue swept over it and pulled the skin into his mouth, it tingled, and send vibrations through her that went straight down below. He simultaneously ground her core against his bulge as he sucked on her skin, and all she could do was grip his hair harder and roll her head back, letting out the moan that begged to be set free. "Jellal."

He growled as he bit down on her neck. "Say it again."

She panted as his lips went over her collarbone, her mind hazy as she continued to thrust against him. "What?" she breathlessly sighed.

He unzipped her jumpsuit to her waist, and reached his hands around to grab her jean clad ass. Why did she have to wear pants today? Damn her choices. "Say my name, Lucy."

His demand wracked another shiver through her body, and she also unzipped his jumpsuit, moaning as her fingers splayed over the thin cloth over his toned chest. "Oh, god, Jellal."

"That's it." He groaned as he licked and kissed his way back up her neck, pulling the lobe of her ear between his teeth. His hands slid up over her backside and up her waist to settle right underneath her breasts. "I love the way you say my name, but I want to hear you scream it." She let out a shriek as his hands squeezed her round globes on emphasis of the word 'scream', and her hips pushed more forcefully against his, her back bowing.

"What the hell is this?!"

They both jumped back and looked over to see a furious Macao marching towards them, followed by the rest of the smirking boys behind him. He stormed up and grabbed Jellal by the collar, hoisting him up to his feet, shouting, "Get the fuck off of her!"

Lucy scrambled up to her feet, her face beet red in mortification of being caught, by everyone no less. "Relax, old man. We were only kissing."

She flinched when his furious eyes focused on her. "That was a hell of a lot more than kissing and you damn well know it, kid. Don't lie to my face." He then turned to Jellal again, who's eyes were wide as saucers. "Keep your dirty hands away from her." He roughly released him, and sighed. "And here I thought you were the best out of the bunch."

Jellal straightened himself up and zipped up his jumpsuit. "I apologize sir, but I won't be making you any promises."

Macao bristled, his whole body going stiff. Lucy sighed, she sure as hell didn't want to give him a heart attack this way. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it."

Macao made a choking noise in his throat as he stared wide-eyed at her, ignoring the faint chuckles behind him. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "That's it! You're all picking up the edge! I don't trust you alone with her!"

Natsu laughed, "Relax, pops! We've all kissed her already! Well, except for the princess here."

Gray grumbled, "Well I don't exactly plan to."

"Not helping, moron." Gajeel hit Natsu on the back of his head.

Lucy slapped her hand on her forehead as Macao's mouth dropped open. After a moment, he closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply through his nose, exhaling slowly. "Just…pick up the edge." He started walking back to the doors, before he stopped and turned back to them with a raised finger. "Do not touch her!" They all saluted him with smirks on their faces, Lucy's hand still over her face. He eyed them for a few more seconds, before he sighed and walked off, "Goddamnit."

* * *

"How the fuck did you ever do this shit by yourself, Bunny-girl?" Gajeel half-shouted as he put another bottle in his trash bag, an identical one being thrown right in its place from the road. He stood up and released his middle finger to whichever car it was. "Fucking stick it up your ass next time, motherfuckers!"

Lucy giggled as she saw a bottle bounce off Jellal's head, the man only blinking and looking up before he went back to his repetitive task. "I agree it's fucking annoying, but at least I know I'll always be needed around here for something." Her eyes watched Natsu and Gray swordfight with their claws, while her arms continued their task.

"Answer me something, Blondie." Laxus said from beside her, catching the bottles being thrown from the cars with his hand.

"Shoot, Thor." She let her eyes lazily break away from the swordfight and land on the equally blonde male. She smirked at his raised eyebrow.

He shook his head at her. "What are you gonna do when you get out of here? Since you've got your GED and all."

Her claw froze in its path to its next bottle, and she barely registered all of the boys' attention on her at the question. After a moment, she sighed and kicked the bottle with her foot. "I dunno. I've always wanted to be a writer. And before you say anything, I know, writing isn't a career, it's just a hobby, so I should stop being a fool and get my head out of the clouds. I just can't think of anything else I'd rather do with my li-Ow! The fuck?!" It didn't really hurt that much, it was only a water bottle, but she put a hand on her hand and glared at the perpetrator all the same.

Natsu glared at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who the hell told you that bullshit?"

"Seriously." Gray scoffed from beside him. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"For once I agree with the idiots." Gajeel grumbled.

Lucy just stared at them dumbly. "Huh?"

"Do you like writing?" Laxus asked as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but just because I like writing doesn't mean it's a good career choice. Or even a career choice at all."

Jellal then stepped in front of her. "Lucy, what everyone's trying to say, is that the dumbest thing you can do in life is not doing what you want to do. If you love writing, then write. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, It's your life, live it the way you want to. Frankly, I find the people who don't even try to go after their dreams, moronic cowards."

Laxus grunted as he took his arm off her shoulders. "Why the hell would anyone go through life doing what they don't wanna do? If you ask me, they're the fools."

Tears wanted to well up in her eyes. They understood. The only other person who understood her in that way, was Macao. Romeo would probably understand, but she hadn't ever talked to him about it. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. "Thanks. So, what do you guys want to do?"

Natsu grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "I'm gonna be a firefighter!"

"I want to teach kids." Gray casually stuffed his hands in his pocket. That made her raise an eyebrow. Kids? That was not what she was expecting.

"I'm gonna be a blacksmith." Gajeel grinned like he held some evil secret.

"Is that even still a thing anymore?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Course it is, ya dick!" He barked, making Gray raise his hands in surrender.

"If you ever want a personal trainer, you come to me, Blondie." Laxus smirked at her.

"Not surprising." She muttered. The man was practically made of muscle. "I'll keep it in mind." She then turned to Jellal. "What about you?"

"I want to be a medical lab examiner."

Her draw dropped. Gajeel threw a bottle at his head. "You're a fucking showoff!"

Jellal rolled his eyes as he threw a bottle back at him. "Simply stating what I want to do is not showing off."

"Well, yer still an annoyin' prick!" Gajeel threw another bottle.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

Lucy realized that Macao was right about them not being able to do jobs when they were all together, since a war of dodge-bottles broke out. She didn't really care though, she was having too much fun acting like a ninja with Natsu, and nailing everyone in the head.

* * *

Dinner with Macao was extremely uncomfortable for Lucy. He was completely silent, and he wouldn't look at her. The only sound in the kitchen, was the occasional clinking of a fork on a plate. It had been ten minutes, and he didn't say a damn word. Fed up with it, she sighed loudly and put her fork down. "Are you mad at me?"

He blinked at her as his fork froze mid-way to his mouth. He sighed and put his fork down as well, leaning back into the chair. "No, kiddo. I'm not mad at you."

She stared at him, he still didn't want to look her in the eyes. "Are you…disappointed?" God, she hoped not. That was so much worse.

Macao leaned his elbows on the table, and finally met her eyes. "Maybe a little. Mostly in myself."

She tilted her head. "Why?"

He sighed again and ran a hand down his face. "I don't like it at all. I don't want some misfit boys toying with you. And I know that you're almost an adult, and you can make your own decisions. I just…want you to be safe, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Lucy stared at him with wide-eyes, while he groaned and swiped his hand across his face again. "I wish I hadn't messed things up with my wife so much, then you would have a woman to talk to about these types of things. Just…know that if you need to talk, I'll listen as best I can, even though I don't like it. And…just…promise that if anything happens, you'll be…safe."

Lucy wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked, but she also wanted to cry at how much she wished he was her dad. She wouldn't ever say it to his face, but he was an amazing man. She only wished his wife could see what she had. "I promise, old man." It came out as a whisper, she had to blink rapidly to prevent her tears from falling.

"Good." He cleared his throat as he stood up, grabbing his plate and taking it to the sink.

Lucy stood up and wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard. "I love you, ya know."

His shocked expression was quickly replaced with a gentle smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you too, kiddo."

* * *

 **I felt kinda sappy writing this.**

 **SO! I wanna know how you guys feel about lemons appearing in this story. I know some people are uncomfortable with it, and I'm kinda on the fence with that. So, PLEASE let me know if you want lemons or not. I would kiss your feet if you did.**

 **Anywho, I got a laptop! Writing is sooo much easier! holy shit! wayy easier. I will never write on a phone again! muahahah!**

 **OKay, im going to bed now, I love youuu alll! MUAH! I love youu alll, youre all soooo tallll, and im so shorttt, dont stab me with a forkkkk! Nanananananaaaa! That was my song for you guys, just for you ;) Alright...bedtime...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a Saturday as Lucy was sitting on the roof of the community center, her hands slightly shaking as she was spray painting a toy water gun black. Her anxiety levels were through the roof, the past two weeks being the main cause. For two weeks, the boys wouldn't leave her alone, and it frustrated her to know that she didn't want them to. It didn't make it any less nerve racking though. She knew what each of them tasted like. They had made it their mission to kiss her as much as possible, sans Gray thank God. Natsu was less persistent about it, but it seemed like he was just trying to join in on the competition. She had surprisingly learned that Gajeel's dick was pierced, thanks to some dry humping. She didn't know why she was so surprised though, the man had everywhere else fucking pierced, it only made sense. Laxus and Jellal were by far the most persistent. They would catch her at random times, pin her up against a wall in passing, pin her on the ground behind some bushes, or drag her around a corner. One instance with both of them still made her shiver. Every time she thought about it, she could still feel both of their lips pressed against her neck. Their hands were magical when they worked together, and she'd never been more willing to be a sandwich in her life. It was very contradictory when Laxus and Jellal would press her between them. Laxus was hard and Jellal was soft; yet, Laxus was gentle and soothing, while Jellal was more demanding. It was confounding, and God was it eternally frustrating that she didn't have any clean underwear anymore.

They never went too far, though, which she was eternally grateful for. She already felt like such a slut, she didn't know how she would be able to handle having sex with so many men. Her mind didn't seem to want to even figure out what was going on. Was it all just a game? Was it just moments of infatuation and lust? Was something deeper there? When she thought back on it, she was slightly disgusted with herself. She was letting herself be pulled around by four guys. She could make excuses and chalk it up to her never being given this kind of attention before, but she just didn't know what to think. Did she want to keep being passed around? Did she want something monogamous? She didn't understand them sometimes. Every now and then, they would be really romantic and imply there being more, so she didn't understand how they were okay with sharing her like this. Were they just that good of friends? Was there some kind of bro code? Or maybe a bet? It was all driving her fucking crazy, and she swore to herself that she would get it under control soon, for her own sanity.

Another thing that had been bugging her for the past two weeks, was that Romeo still hadn't come by. At first, she was relieved that Macao wasn't interfering, she wanted Romeo to come by on his own. But, as the days passed, she just wanted Macao to drag him over so she could just fucking apologize. It was eating her up inside, and even writing in her novel at night wouldn't sooth her worries. Macao had eaten dinner with her almost every night. While it made her happy that she didn't have to eat alone, just knowing that she was the reason him and his wife were fighting struck her with so much guilt. Even so, she loved having him to herself. He was the only person who made her feel wanted, loved even. She couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up with him as her father. To have a father that cared, to have a father that you could run up to and hug, one that would play with you and laugh with you. She loved Macao, and she selfishly enjoyed stealing his time away from his wife. As far as Lucy was concerned, she didn't deserve him. But Macao loved her, and she didn't like seeing him so upset. He looked stressed out on a normal day, but the bags under his eyes were starting to worry her. She knew that her problems weren't helping that any. As much as she joked about it, she really didn't want to give him a heart attack.

One other thing had been putting a lot of stress on her mind lately. She only had two weeks left until she had to act. Two weeks. It was so close, and she still didn't have a good plan. She wanted to go stalking the candy store, but she couldn't remember how to get there. She wanted to ask for Romeo's help, but he just wouldn't come see her. She was stressed out and anxious, and it was why her hands were shaking as she was spray painting the toy gun. It was looming over her head like a curse, and she was scared.

The creak of the door to the roof made her almost drop the can in surprise. Standing up, her eyes were wide when she saw Romeo slowly walk through the door. His head was lowered slightly, and he looked hesitant as he slowly walked over. She was shocked. She definitely hadn't expected him to come by, and a pang hit her chest when his sad eyes looked up into hers. "Romeo?" Her voice was almost as shaky as her hand. "You're here?"

Romeo nodded. "Yeah….Hi."

The awkward silence that followed made a knot form in the back of Lucy's throat. She couldn't stand it, and she hated the look on his face. Sighing, she reached out and crushed him into her chest, ignoring his squeak of surprise. "God damn it, you fucking asshole! I'm sorry! I love you, okay? I really, really do! I wanted to apologize as soon as the dumbass words left my equally dumbass mouth. I really, really didn't mean it, and then you were gone! You wouldn't fucking come visit me, and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry! Fuck!" Well, she hadn't wanted it to come out that way, but she guessed there was no rephrasing it now. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Romeo pushed her away. Her heart sunk, did he hate her now?

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "You're too forgiving, Lucy."

"Huh?" Forgiving? She was apologizing.

"Exactly." He glared at her. "You're apologizing to me, when I'm the one who just left you there! It was my fault that you couldn't find your way back! I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, but you're acting like it was all your fault! It was my fault! You wouldn't have gotten lost in the cold and then passed out in an alley if I hadn't left you! I've been feeling sick just thinking about talking to you, I wanted you to hate me, I thought you did, and now you're apologizing?! Ugh, I'm supposed to look out for you!"

"Oh what the fuck ever." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I would have done the same damn thing if you had said those bitch ass words to me."

Romeo frowned. "So, your telling me that I've been feeling so guilty that I've basically been making myself sick for the past two weeks, and you didn't even care?"

"You were sick?" She stepped up to him and examined his face closely.

Romeo sighed. "No, sis. I just meant that I was feeling awful about leaving you."

She smiled as she leaned back. "You still consider me your sister?"

He flinched and lowered his gaze to the ground. "Sorry. I mean, yeah I do. Siblings fight all the time, but I understand if you don't. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sor-"

His words died when she put her hand on his head. He looked up to see her smiling at him. "Come here, kiddo."

"Ugh, you sound like my dad."

She laughed as she picked the can of spray paint back up. She shook it and lead him over to the wall near the door. He watched as she wrote 'Honorary siblings forever' in a cool style, then signed her name under it. She handed the can to him. "Sign it, then it'll be official."

He smiled as he signed his name next to hers. They stepped back to admire their work. "Dad's gonna be so pissed."

Lucy grinned. "He doesn't even know this place exists." She chuckled to herself as she sat back down next to the drying toy gun. "When I leave, I'm gonna leave him a few surprises up here, then give him a note telling him to come up here. He'll flip out, maybe I should record it."

Romeo shook his head as he plopped down next to her. "So, what are you doing?"

She sighed as she flipped the gun over to its unpainted side. "Planning." She saw him frown, and she realized why that had gotten in an argument in the first place. "Could you do this side for me?" She asked as she held the can out towards him.

"Sure." He muttered, grabbing the can and shaking it.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top. "Do you still wanna know?"

His eyes widened and he stopped shaking the can. "Lucy, you don't have to tell me. I mean, yeah I wanna know, but don't force yourself if you don't want to tell me."

She shook her head. "You deserve to know. So, just paint and listen." He sighed and started spraying the toy gun. She watched toy gun gradually turn black for a minute while she figured out where to start. She took a deep breath. "My father's name is Jude Heartfilia."

His mouth dropped open as he stared at her. "Your dad owns Heartfilia Enterprises?!"

She groaned. "Yeah." This is why Macao was the only one who knew her last name.

"So, you're like…filthy rich!"

She smacked the back of his head. "Will you shut up and let me talk?"

"Sorry." He rubbed where she had just smacked him before continuing painting the toy gun. "It's just shocking."

"I guess." She watched what he was doing before she continued. "We used to be a happy family, ya know. Me, my mom, and my dad. My dad wasn't always around because of work, but my mom used to play tea parties and hide and seek with me. She never really liked living in a mansion, she said it was too lonely, so she would always try to keep it lively, and she was good at it." When Romeo finished painting the toy gun, he turned his attention fully to her and mimicked her sitting position. "One day, mama collapsed while she was teaching me how to cook. I was ten at the time. The doctors said she had a violent and incurable disease. I was devastated, but my dad took it the worst. At first, there were only a few things she would need help with, but after a few months, she became completely immobile. Her mind eventually shut down, and she was never conscious again. My dad kept her alive, despite everyone's please to let her rest. He just couldn't let her go.'

'He completely poured everything into his company after that. I never saw him, only when he would summon me to formally inform me of an event I must attend to reach out to allied companies. On my birthdays, he would send my present with the steward of the house. He would never give me anything himself. I would try to request meetings with him, but he denied them in a note saying that unless it was urgent or in interest to the company, he didn't have the time, for he was a busy man. One time on his birthday, I sneaked into his office. I wanted to give him his present myself, and I just wanted to see my dad. I made him a rice ball decorated with his facial features. It was the first thing mama taught me how to make. When I called out to him, he didn't respond, so I put it on the papers he was writing on and told him happy birthday. He got angry. He threw the rice ball at me and yelled at me for disturbing him. I learned to never bother him again."

Romeo looked down to the ground. He couldn't look at her dull eyes anymore.

"On my fifteenth birthday, he summoned me to him. I was so excited. I thought that he would maybe spend time with me, or give me my present himself. Turns out, he only summoned me to tell me that he arranged for me to get married to the eldest son of one of his allies. He expected me to get married by the end of the year, and pop out a kid to inherit the company."

Horror filled Romeo's eyes as he whipped his head back to stare at her. "But, that means you'd have to…"

"Exactly." Lucy grumbled. "My dad gave his whole life to his stupid fucking company. I wasn't about to let him give my body to it too. So, I ran away. I packed up a few things and left in the middle of the night. I ran for a while, until I got into the city. I hot-wired a car, a pretty nice one too. I almost made it out of the city, until I was pulled over. Apparently, I brilliantly stole an already stolen car." She grinned, almost as if it was an accomplishment, and Romeo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I got six months of community service. My dad came to my trial, and he said that he wouldn't let a criminal stay under his roof. I was honestly relieved. So, I would break in here at night after my work was done. Then your dad caught me doing it, and questioned me relentlessly. I eventually caved and told him everything, and he let me stay here. The rest you pretty much know. Every time my sentence runs out, I do another small crime to get more time. It's the only way to stay away from my father's plans until I turn eighteen, which isn't much longer." She finally looked into Romeo's eyes, shocked to see a few tears shining in them. "That's why I'm so stressed out about it. If I fail this time, I'll be forced to go back to my father, and he'll have me married off immediately. I can't live like that. I'd die inside."

Romeo angrily wiped away a few tears that had fallen, and glared out at the sky. "We won't let that happen. My dad won't let you go back there, and I'm gonna help you plan the cleanest robbery this city has ever seen."

Lucy smiled as she saw the hard determination in his eyes. Her heart felt light and elated at his words. And she felt relieved that he finally knew, she should have told him a long time ago. "So." She grinned when he looked at her. "Wanna have a steak out with me tonight?"

He grinned with her and pumped his fist in the air in his imitation of Natsu. "Hell yeah!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh, God." Lucy sighed out a moan as her head fell back onto Laxus' shoulder. Her hands went up to grip Jellal's spiky hair. She heard both of their answering groans as Laxus latched his lips onto the crook of her shoulder and his hands gripped her waist. Jellal's tongue massaged his favorite spot in the crook of her chin, and his hands greedily squeezed the crease of her ass. She heard the unzipping of her jumpsuit, and she raked her fingernails down Jellal's scalp when she felt Laxus' hands slide under her shirt. He squeezed the underside of her breasts, and she arched them into Jellal's chest.

Said man groaned and lifted his head. He cupped her face in his hand as he studied her face. "Fuck, you're beautiful." He breathed right before he crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned again as his tongue slid across hers, and she felt Laxus push her jumpsuit off her shoulders. His teeth grazed her shoulder, and she shivered, one of her hands leaving Jellal's hair to settle in his. Laxus fully cupped her breasts under her bra, and he pinched her nipples just as Jellal slipped his hands under her underwear to grope her bare ass. Her lips left Jellal's as she leaned her head back and let out a low moan. "You like that?" Jellal huskily whispered into her ear as he bit the lobe.

"God, yes." She breathed, and she heard Laxus chuckle lowly as he bit her other lobe. God, these two were gonna kill her.

"We've barely gotten started, Blondie." One of his hands ventured down from her breast, and she shivered as it lightly trailed down her stomach. She gasped when his hand slipped under the front of her panties, and lightly grazed her lips.

"Fuck." She breathed out, and her hips instinctively rolled when his finger circled over her clit. She pushed Jellal's jumpsuit off his shoulders and she raked her fingernails down his chiseled abs. The man groaned and he pulled her crop top and bra over her tits, setting them free for his observation. She cried out when Laxus slipped a finger inside of her, and she arched her chest further into Jellal's line of sight. He dove in and latched his mouth onto her nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, in time with Laxus' fingers as they pumped in and out of her. Her mind was getting dizzy, and she knew she was getting loud, so she was grateful when Laxus turned her head and captured her lips with his own. Her hand reached down and sought out the bulge in Jellal's pants, stroking it and giving the base a squeeze. He groaned and squeezed her ass hard as he bit down on her nipple. Laxus swallowed her cry of pleasure and hit a deep spot within her, making white-hot fire shoot through her. It crashed down around her, and she convulsed between the two men.

"Jesus Christ."

"So fucking hot."

Their words barely registered as she came down from her high. When she opened her eyes, she cringed when she noticed light red marks on Jellal's shoulder. Before she could apologize, a loud nock came from the door of the storage room they were in.

"Nothing better be happening in there!"

They all collectively sighed when they heard the furious voice of Macao. She shuddered when Laxus removed his fingers from her, and blushed when he held the wet digits in her line of sight. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when both Laxus and Jellal leaned in to lick his fingers clean of her juices. She knew her face was beet red, whether from mortification or arousal, she couldn't tell.

"Mmm, my god you're delicious." Jellal winked at her as he pulled her shirt down.

She huffed in embarrassment and pulled her jumpsuit back over her shoulders. Fixing her beanie, she glared at the floor as she muttered, "You two are going to kill me," making them both chuckle. She made her way to the door, but Laxus grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Chill a sec, Blondie. We've got something for you."

She tilted her head at Laxus, and waited as he rummaged through his pockets. She saw Jellal doing the same in the corner of her eye.

"Fucking son of a- oh, here it is." Laxus pulled out a small yellow chain out of his pocket, and Jellal pulled out a small blue chain.

"This for you." Jellal whispered as he placed his chain on one side of her wrist.

"I'm assuming you can guess what it represents." Laxus smirked as he clasped his chain on the other side of her wrist, the both of them making one chain. "The yellow is me." He murmured as he kissed her cheek.

"And the blue is me." Jellal murmured as he kissed her other cheek.

"I don't understand." She whispered as she looked between them. "How can you be okay with sharing someone? Are you even saying that you want me, like me me, not just my body me? What are you after?" She felt the burning of tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She needed to sort this out, or else she was going to explode.

"Lucy." Jellal said softly as he gently grasped her chin to look at him. "We want what you want. We've been friends for a long time, and we know how to share our lovers without ill feelings."

"We aren't exactly normal." Laxus added. "We enjoy it."

Lucy looked between them and furrowed her brows. "Are you two together?"

They both shrugged and Jellal spoke. "Not exactly. We do tend to enjoy each other in bed sometimes though."

"Either way." Laxus smirked. "The choice is yours, Blondie. We both like you. You can have both of us or one of us. No hard feelings either way."

"Y-you want to be with me? Like, for real?" When they both nodded, her mind went into a daze.

"Think about it. There's no rush." Jellal smiled, and him and Laxus made their way to the door.

Lucy followed them, mind reeling. What the hell did she know about what she wanted? When they opened the door, they were slightly surprised to see Macao leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed, glaring at them. Did he hear everything? "Hey, old man." She surprised herself at how bland her voice was. She supposed her mind was too confused to really give a shit at the moment.

"You two go help Gajeel with the windows out back. Lucy, come with me." Sensing the tenseness in his tone, they complied without argument.

Lucy followed behind Macao, not really paying attention to where they were going as she stared at the chains on her wrist. Yellow and blue, yellow and blue. The colors were almost mocking her at this point. They were both such vibrant colors, how the hell was she supposed to choose between them? Then again, she didn't have to; but, did she really want something like that? A relationship that she might feel ashamed to admit to other people?

She rammed into Macao's back with an 'oomph' when he stopped, and she blinked at him when he turned around. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was completely masked. It made her feel slightly hurt. Was he distancing himself from the situation? Or her?

"See all those bags?" She looked where he was pointing to see about ten large, white trash bags chilling out in the event room.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled.

"They're donations from the city's school. Mostly clothes. You're gonna sort through them, and categorize them. That's all."

"Where are they being donated to?" She didn't know why she cared, but she asked anyways.

"The orphanage in the city of Clover." He seemed to study her for a moment, before he walked off. "Get started."

She watched him disappear with an odd feeling in her chest. He was being cold. Did her being with the boys really upset him that much? Had it somehow managed to ruin her relationship with him? She blinked rapidly as she made her way over to the bags. She sat down and started sorting clothes in designated piles. Her emotions were drawing a blank at the moment. She couldn't tell if she was nervous, excited, depressed, or happy. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Macao?" Lucy hesitantly asked as she sat across from him at dinner, toying with the chain on her wrist nervously under the table. All she got was a grunt in response as he kept eating his pasta. "How do you feel about polygamy?"

His emotionless eyes landed on her, and the silence seemed to stretch on forever before he replied. "It's illegal."

"I know." She sighed, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "But, how do _you_ feel about it?"

He sighed and set his fork down, leaning his elbows on the table. "I don't know, Lucy. It would depend on the situation."

Her shoulders slumped, a stab of pain running through her chest. "Please, Macao. I know you heard what happened in the storage room."

"Trust me, Lucy." His cold eyes never wavered. "You don't want to know my opinion."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and she swallowed thickly to keep them at bay. He didn't say anything else, he just continued to eat his food. She wanted to scream at him, to demand what she had done wrong, but her voice was clogged in her throat. She had never seen him act this way before, especially towards her. She couldn't help but feel guilty, it was almost as if she had betrayed him in some way. Her heart clenched, and she took off, walking calmly out of the room and up the stairs. His wife's words were ringing through her mind, and she wondered if maybe it would be better if she left. She only seemed to bring their family pain and confusion. Had she ever made them happy? Had she ever been the reason for their smiles? She didn't have the answers she wanted, so she waited until she was on the safety of the roof to let her tears fall free.

* * *

"I think we've got everything we need, sis." Romeo smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Lucy mumbled. They were both perched on the rooftop of the building across from the candy store, binoculars and notebooks in hand. They had been scouting for a week and a half, and her sentence would end in a few days. They watched Mirajane lock up the store and walk away with her brother. She looked down at her notes. Lisanna always opened the store four days a week, and the other two always closed it. There were no other employees, and the store was only open four days a week. She sighed. "The man is going to be a problem."

"You don't think he'll try to hurt you, do you?" Romeo asked with concern. He wished so badly that he could do this with her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Not if I can make this convincing enough. I don't have a real gun though, so I'm not sure how authentic it's really going to seem. They seem like smart people, too."

"Maybe you should ask one of the guys to be there. Not participating, but acting as a customer, just in case Elfman decides to attack you, or something."

"I don't want to get anyone else involved in this." She rested her head in her hand. "I already feel terrible making you do this much with me. If you were ever caught as an accomplice… fuck me."

He snickered. "Don't worry so much, sis. You're good at this stuff. Plus, we've been going over it for a full week. Our plan is foolproof."

"I guess you're right." She stretched and stood up. "C'mon, kid. I'm sure your dad wants you home by now."

"He said he'd be waiting at the center. I'm gonna be joining you guys for dinner."

"Really?" She grinned excitedly. "That's awesome!" Romeo couldn't help but laugh at her.

* * *

They came to a dead stop outside the center when they saw a black limo parked out front.

"Whoa! Who's that?" Romeo asked in awe.

Lucy stayed silent. Her stomach felt anchored in her feet. If her suspicions were correct, she didn't want to step foot in the center tonight.

"Lucy? You okay?" Romeo creased his brows in worry as he watched her face drain of color.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." She swallowed thickly and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. Romeo followed beside her, confused and wary as they approached the front doors.

Her heart felt like it disappeared when they went inside, and saw a tall man in a suit, with slicked back, dark blonde hair, and a mustache; his face set in stern stone. Next to him was Macao, and boy did he look pissed. They both turned their attention towards her when the door closed behind her.

"Hello, Lucy." The man greeted in a perfected business tone.

Her eyes stayed wide, and every instinct in her screamed to run right back out the doors. Despite her instincts, her feet stayed rooted to the floor, and her voice sounded small even to her own ears. "Dad."

* * *

 **Well...shit's about to go down. Lucy's indecision is totally my indecision right now. Sigh.**

 **I know it'a been a while, and I'm sorry for that. but, thank you for your support and patience despite my late update.**

 **I really love you guys! You are all delicious! Muah!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Her voice came out a little bit louder than whisper.

The man just stepped up to her calmly. "I've come to speak with you." He then looked at Macao, keeping his face impassive, despite the glare Macao was sending him. "Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me." Macao said sternly. Romeo just stood still in shock, her father was terrifying.

Her father sighed. "Excuse me, but this is a _family_ matter."

Lucy swallowed, but she spoke up before Macao could. "It's fine. I'll…speak with him."

Macao's eyes softened when they connected with hers. "Lucy, you don't have to."

"I know." She sighed, handing a stunned Romeo her things. "But, I do."

Macao sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He began walking away. "Follow me then. You can talk in my office."

Lucy waited for her father to follow Macao, before she fell into step behind him. She eyed his back warily, her own body stiffening at the tenseness in his shoulders.

Macao stayed by the open door as the two stepped into the room. He gave Lucy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Need anything, just shout."

She stiffly nodded her head before he closed the door behind him. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the man she called her father.

"That man is crossing his boundaries." Jude stated as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the closed door.

"Dad." Lucy said sternly, causing her father's eyes to focus on her. "Why are you here?"

Jude inhaled through his nose as he crossed his own arms, mimicking his daughter. "It has come to my attention that your sentence ends in a few days."

She swallowed thickly. "And…?" She really just wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

" _Therefore_ , you will be coming home with me. In four days' time, you will be married to Sewarr Junelle, and you will be eternally gracious to that man, who has been kind enough to look past these childish outbursts of yours."

"Childish outbursts…" She mumbled to herself with her eyebrows drawn together. "Do you even know why I've been doing this?"

"Because somehow your mother failed to raise you right." Was his bland response.

She blinked, totally not expecting that. She swallowed the rage that wanted to explode from her throat, her hands balling into fists under her arms. She needed to remain calm with this man. Just remain calm. Remain calm... "What the fuck?!"

The man blinked before he glared at her disapprovingly. "My daughter will not use such language."

"Yeah? Well I fucking will!" She uncrossed her arms to let her clenched fists remain at her side.

"Hold your tongue, child."

"No! I won't hold my fucking tongue! How can you possibly not realize that I've been getting myself arrested to stay away from you? To prevent you from marrying me off?! There's no way in hell that I'm going back with you if you've been too stupid to see that yo-"

"Silence!" His bellow made her snap her mouth shut, and she swallowed thickly when he stepped up to tower over her. "It doesn't matter what you want! You will do what is best for the company whether you like it or not!"

"No! Goddamnit, no!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "Fuck the company! I want nothing to do with it!" She yelped when the back of his hand made contact with the right side of her face. She didn't even register what had happened until her eyes opened to revel she was laying on the floor; her head throbbing and her lip burning.

"You insolent child!" He sneered down at her. "You _will_ do as I say, one way or another."

The door suddenly swung open, and a concerned Macao stepped into the room, which turned into an enraged Macao when his eyes landed on the blonde on the floor. He stepped up to the man, and growled lowly. "Get the fuck out of here, before I call the cops."

The man just huffed and shoved past him to leave the room. Once he was gone, Macao ran over to the blonde, and propped her up against his chest. "Lucy, are you okay? Talk to me." He cradled the back of her head while his thumb lightly prodded the tender flesh next to her bleeding lip. She blinked up at him, but she made no effort to respond to him. "C'mon, kid. Talk to me." His brows furrowed when he felt something wet on his hand, and he shifted to look at the hand that was cradling her head. His hand shook slightly at the sight of blood, his heart jumping to his throat. "Romeo!"

The boy ran into the room, only to freeze, confusion and shock written on his face.

"Romeo, I need you to go get a wet rag and the first aid kit." He just stood there, staring at his honorary sister in horror. "Romeo, move!" The boy blinked back unshed tears, then shook his head before running out of the room.

Macao sighed and looked down at the blonde, who was looking back at him with complete confusion on her face, and it broke his heart. "Can you hear me, kiddo?"

"D-Dad?" A whimper escaped her when her lower lip trembled, causing the small split in it to bleed more.

Macao's heart constricted, his eyes saddened as he wiped away a trickle of blood with his thumb. He didn't know how to respond, and he was glad he didn't have to when Romeo ran back into the room.

"W-What happened?" Romeo shakily asked as he knelt down next to them, setting the rag and first aid kit on the floor.

Macao picked up the rag and folded it over his finger. Gently pressing it against her lip, he murmured. "Her father."

Tears slowly fell out of her eyes as Macao opened the first aid kit with one hand. She flinched when he pressed disinfectant to the back of her head, and she looked up at him with large eyes. "H-He's never…done that…b-before…"

"Shh, don't worry, kiddo. I'll take care of it." Macao soothed as he finished bandaging her head and moved to her lip.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked at she continued to look at him with large, vulnerable eyes. "That I'm so despicable."

His eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his hand to look in her eyes. "Lucy, you're not despicable."

Her lower lip, now with two butterfly bandages, trembled. "You haven't been able to look at me because of me getting with the guys, and my dad hit me because I won't get with a guy."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "It sounds like you just can't win, can you?" When she just continued to cry while staring up at him, he sighed and rubbed her arm. "You're not despicable, Lucy. We'll talk more about that later, okay?" She just nodded and closed her eyes, her tears continuing to fall. He hooked his arm under her knees and grunted as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Old man." She muttered, half asleep, and he looked at her in shock before he rolled his eyes, Romeo smiling slightly at her.

"Romeo, can you do me a favor and see if the security cameras were on in here?"

"Yeah, sure." He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before he stood up.

Macao carried her up the stairs. He struggled to open her barely used room, but managed somehow, and placed her on the bed. He sighed as he looked down at her. There were so many things he wished he had done for her, and so many things he wished he could do for her. He wished he had punch Jude a few times in the face, but it was probably better that he didn't. That man had enough money and legal leniency to put him in the ground and make Lucy's life a living hell. He just had to keep him away from her until she turned eighteen, then he wouldn't have any legal hold against her.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling the covers over her. "You'll make it, kid. Just hang in there." He whispered before he turned off the light and shut the door. He leaned against the wall for a minute, his head in his hand, trying to wrap his mind around what had just transpired.

After a minute, he groaned and pushed off from the wall to head back downstairs. When he got down there, he saw Romeo angrily closing the security box. He sighed; he could only imagine what that meant. "Not on?"

"No." Romeo growled, angry tears in his eyes.

"Hey." Macao put his hand on his son's head. "Don't beat yourself up. It's my fault for never keeping them on in the first place."

"It's just not fair!" He shouted, his hands shaking in fists. "Why her? She doesn't deserve this! That man needs to pay!"

Macao crushed the boy to his chest, letting his son's tears fall while he kept his hand on his head. "I know, I feel the same way. We'll figure something out, and she'll be free of him when she turns eighteen. But, for now…" He pulled his son off him to hold him by his shoulders. "…we gotta make sure he stays away from her. So, if you ever see him, near her, or anywhere at all, you call me immediately. But I want you to stay away from him too, got it?"

The boy nodded, a new found determination shining in his eyes. "We'll keep her safe."

Macao patted his shoulder. "Atta boy. Now, let's make dinner. We'll save some for her when she wakes up, tomorrow probably."

Romeo sniffled, wiping his eyes again and following his dad into the kitchen. Once he was seated at the table to watch his dad cook, he asked, "Should we tell the guys?"

Macao's hand froze in its path to grab some raw meat, and he slowly looked at his son with cold eyes. "Why?"

Romeo was taken back at his father. "…Because they could help keep her safe?"

Macao sighed dramatically and grabbed the meat. "I don't want them doing _anything_ with her."

Understanding dawned in Romeo's eyes. "Dad…they might be criminals, but they're good guys."

Macao gave him a dubious look over his shoulder. "I thought I raised you better than that."

Romeo rolled his eyes. "If she likes them, then she's gonna do whatever she wants, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He grumbled.

"Yeah, but it also doesn't mean you have to make her feel bad about it. She's got enough to deal with already, besides her thinking you hate her."

Macao sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know. Damnit, my own son giving me advice."

Romeo just snickered, deciding not to point out that he just cursed.

* * *

 **Well that happened.**

 **Apologies on the length of the chapter, buttt no fucks.**

 **I love you guys! Muah!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Lucy opened her eyes, she immediately regretted it. She didn't want to be conscious right then. Her head throbbed and her lip stung, and remembering why she was in pain in the first place made her not want to be able to think.

Giving a small whimper, she lifted the covers off her and groaned as she sat up. She gently prodded her lip and grimaced before she stood up. Seeking out her bunny slippers, she put them on and opened her door.

When she got downstairs, she could hear low voices coming from the kitchen. Warily, she walked over and peeked around the doorframe. There all the boys sat with Macao, eating pizza and talking quietly amongst themselves. The sight of them all holding serious expressions unnerved her. Her eyes connected with Gajeel's and he straightened up in his seat.

"Bunny-girl."

She flinched when everyone's eyes snapped to her. Macao immediately stood up from his seat before anyone else could, and quickly strode towards her. He gently moved her out of view of the doorway and bent down to look into her eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. How's your head?"

"Hurts." She mumbled and lowered her gaze to the floor. She didn't know why, but she felt ashamed.

"Hey." He whispered as he lifted her chin to look at her lip. "Let's get you some medicine. I didn't tell the boys what happened, only that you got hurt. If you want to tell them that's fine, but I'm leaving that decision to you."

She looked at him in surprise before she buried her face in his chest. "Thanks, old man."

His lips lifted slightly at the nickname, and gently returned the hug. "No problem, kiddo." He rubbed her back as he felt her sigh against his chest. "Don't worry about this, okay? I'm gonna take care of everything. He's not gonna come anywhere near you. So, just focus on getting better so you can rob the candy store in a few days, okay?"

She released a small chuckle before she breathed in through her nose and pulled away. She looked up at the man, and she couldn't help way her lip trembled. "I d-don't want to do this anymore." She watched him frown in confusion. "I don't want to be bad anymore."

"Lucy..." He sighed and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You're not bad. You've been forced into a situation that not many kids your age would be able to handle. Hell, I don't think I would be any good in your situation. You've done the best you can with the shit you've been given, and you've managed to stay yourself whole time. " He gave her shoulders a squeeze when he saw her eyes start to tear up. "I'm sorry that I've been cold to you lately, but that's because I love you and don't want to see you get hurt. I've seen you as my daughter for a long time, but the truth is: you're not my daughter, and you can do whatever you want to, whether I like it or not. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

She sniffled as a few tears fell. "You're the only dad I want."

His heart practically melted at her teary, puppy-dog eyes, and he wished he could protect her from everything. He settled for hugging her to his chest one more time, before he released her and ruffled her hair. "You've got me, kiddo. Now, c'mon. Let's get you some medicine."

She wiped away her tears and stepped into the kitchen. She lowered her eyes to avoid the stares of the boys as Macao led her to the cabinet. She gratefully accepted the pills he gave her, and immediately swallowed them. Closing her eyes, she sighed, wanting the pills to work immediately, but she knew it would take at least twenty minutes. "Do I have to work today, old man?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

He smiled at her. "Not today, kiddo."

Her lips lifted slightly. "Then I'm gonna go to bed."

"Get some rest, kiddo." Macao muttered, and he watched her walk away with her head held down. He looked over at the boys, and his eyebrows rose slightly at their angry expressions.

Laxus snapped his furious eyes at Macao, and growled lowly. "Who the fuck did that to her?"

Macao sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I already told you, you're going to have to ask her that yourself." When they all started to get up, he raised his hand. "No! Let her rest before you overwhelm her. Talk to her later." He rolled his eyes as they all grumbled curses at him.

* * *

A light touch on her shoulder, woke Lucy up. Her eyes fluttered open to see blue hair and concerned eyes boring into her. She flinched back slightly at the sudden person, but soon relaxed when she realized it was Jellal.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He murmured softly as his lips twitched up.

She lightly glared at him. "No you're not."

A light chuckle slipped past his lips as he gently moved her bangs away from her face. "Maybe not."

Her eyebrows drew together at his tender touch. "Why are you here?"

His middle finger slid down the bridge of her nose, and he cupped her cheek while lightly grazing her split lip. "Lucy…. Who did this to you?"

Her lips pulled down into a frown as she searched his eyes, looking for something she wasn't sure of. All she found was pure concern, and what looked like anger simmering behind them. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, her lips moved and she whispered, "My father."

His eyes widened and the anger behind them came to the front. She heard a bang at her door, and a muffled, "Idiot" sounded. Her eyes narrowed on the door and she groaned. "Are they all out there?"

Jellal sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I told them to be quiet."

She grunted and in one motion, she threw the covers off of her to get up. Before she could sit up fully, Jellal put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy, you should relax."

She rolled her eyes and brushed his hand off. "I'm not fucking broken." She stomped her way to her door, and threw it open with her hand on her hip.

All of their eyes widened, and they immediately snapped straight up. Natsu even tried to play it off by whistling and looking around in a circle.

"What the hell?" She grumbled at them, but Laxus looked wholly unapologetic as he stepped up to her and growled.

"Where the hell is he? I'm gonna fucking kill him."

His words honestly shocked the hell out of her, and she frowned. "How the fuck should I know?" As Laxus frowned and looked deeply into her eyes, she wondered what would have happened if he had been there last night.

After a pregnant minute, she tore her eyes away from his stare and made her way back to her comfy bed. "God dammit, what do you all want to know?"

"Well, for starters…" Gajeel mumbled as he looked around her room. "What's your father's name, where does he live, and how fragile is he?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as they all nodded. "My father has the power to kill all of you without ever getting involved. So, chill the fuck out."

Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head. "Your dad owns the mafia?!"

A giggle busted out of her, which made them all look at her like she was crazy. "It seems like it sometimes, but no. He's just rich as fuck."

"Care to fucking explain this shit?" Gray grumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at her. "Cuz I'm getting more and more confused by the second."

Lucy looked at all of their faces and sighed. To think, these were her only friends…she needed to get out more. But, maybe they could actually help her…or. She looked at Jellal and saw him smiling encouragingly. Maybe telling them would help her feel just a bit better about the whole thing.

"Fuck, fine."

With that, she launched into her story; about her mother, her father, and her heroic quest of being a criminal. They lounged around her room while she talked, being quiet with only a few interruptions being in curses and shouts, but overall they listen quietly with angry faces.

When she was done, she curled her comforter to her chest and waited for the eruption that was bound to happen. Just looking at their faces, it looked like they were all trying to hold in a bad case of diarrhea.

"What the fuck?!"

Natsu was the one who erupted first, jumping up throwing his hands in the air. The rest followed him shortly.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!"

"Who the hell would do that to their own daughter?!"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Lucy." She turned to Jellal at his soft spoken words. "Let me help you. Let me go with you to the candy store."

She shook her head. "I can't let you do that. Your sentence ends soon, and I'm purposely trying to get caught. I can't let you get more time because of me."

Jellal frowned. "Lucy, I would rather have more time and know that you are safe, then be wondering the whole time if you're hurt or not."

"You're talking about the Strauss' Sweets shop right?" All heads turned to Natsu, and the man shrugged. "I know them all pretty well, and if you explain it to them beforehand, they'll probably help you out. They're nice like that."

"Natsu, this has to be real." Lucy said with a shake of her head. "If it seems at all like a setup, the police will just let me go. They all know me from my past crimes, and they all know exactly what I've been doing. If it isn't authentic, they won't arrest me."

"So, they won't shoot you then?" Gray asked.

"No, they definitely won't shoot me." She looked at them all and had to roll her eyes at their worry. "It's fine, I've done this loads of time. Chill the fuck out, please."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Natsu put his arms over his head as he turned to leave the room. "Just be careful."

Lucy laid her head against the headboard. "It's gonna be fucking fine."

* * *

"It's gonna be fucking fine."

"It's gonna be fucking fine."

"It's gonna be god damn motherfucking fine."

Lucy breathed in through her nose and exhaled slowly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her all black attire was perfection and her hair was completely stuffed into her Fairy beanie. Tonight was the night. Tonight would change everything.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, and gave herself one more glance before she turned to head down stairs.

"Ready, kiddo?" Macao asked as him and Romeo waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

She nodded as she stepped off the last step. "I'm gonna kill this."

"Hell yeah you are." Romeo grinned.

"Language, Romeo!" Macao shouted and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at them both.

"I love you guys."

They both looked at her in shock, before Macao smiled at her. "Don't worry, kid. You're stuck with us no matter what happens."

She smiled at the fact that he was able to pick up on what she was saying. She pulled Romeo in for a hug and ruffled his hair. "Don't fucking follow me under any circumstances, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I got it." He grumbled, and stuck his tongue out at her when she snickered at him.

"Time to do this." She mumbled as her face fell into determination and she made her way to the door.

"Try not to have too much fun, kiddo." Macao called after her. "I know it's the last hoorah and all, but let your dignity live."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink. "I always do, old man." With that, she opened the door to the community center and started walking into town.

* * *

 **Finally! Am I right? I'm excited to write the robbery.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, if you read my other stories, you'll know why, so if you're curious, you can read the A/N of my last updated story.**

 **Anyways. Thank you so much for being patient and supporting this story! It's getting down the end now...not entirely, but not too many chapters left I dont think. Unless I decide on something else...Anyways, I love you guys! My dog licks you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With a huge inhale, followed by a slow exhale, Lucy meticulously observed the candy store from where she was crouched. She was across the street in a small little alley, trying as best she could to stay hidden, while also being able to see inside the store. She hadn't anticipated Elfman being there tonight. She knew he was going to be there at some point to escort his littlest sister home, but that wasn't supposed to be for another hour. There weren't any customers in the store right then, and there hadn't been for at least thirty minutes. If she was going to do this, she had to act now.

She took a moment to check everything over one last time. Her fake gun was in place, tucked into her pants, and... that was it. No wonder she didn't have a check list. Pulling the black ski mask securely over her face, she gathered all the strength she could muster and began walking towards the candy store.

Her heart thundered in her ears as she neared the doors, the fate of her whole life weighing on her shoulders. Within the next hour, the rest of her entire life would be determined, and it was up to her to make what she was about to do as believable as possible. As much as she didn't want to do this and as guilty as she would feel the whole time, she had to do this. She would send them flowers and gifts for the rest of her life because these people didn't deserve what she was about to do to them. Well, she might get just a little bit of satisfaction from seeing Lisanna's scared face... just a little though.

She swung the door open, only flinching a little as the cute little bell chimed, and quickly ducked behind a big isle of lollipops.

"Hello! Welcome to Strauss' Swee..." She could hear the voice of young Lisanna trail off. "That's weird, I could have sworn I heard the bell chime." Lisanna sighed, "I've been working here too long."

She could hear the booming laughter of Elfman as he walked in from the back room. "You're not going crazy, Lis. I heard it too. They must have just gotten scared and ran away."

As Lucy slowly made her way towards the unnoticing siblings, she heard Lisanna snort, "Like this place is that scary."

"To a man it is." Elfman mumbled dejectedly.

Lisanna giggled at her older brother's sullen and embarrassed face, but it completely died in her throat when the barrel of a gun entered her vision. her back went ramrod straight as she looked dead at the barrel, before her eyes shifted to the one holding it. The fact that the wielder of the weapon was completely covered head to toe was unnerving. Her older brother turned completely stiff as well.

"Don't move, don't scream, and especially don't call the police." Lucy demanded in the best possible masculine voice that she was capable of producing, although it sounded like a very confused gender.

Lucy almost shit her pants when Elfman pinned her with a very malicious glare.

"What do you want from us? Our money?" Elfman growled, slowly lowering his hands down to where they went unseen by the perpetrator.

"U-um" She cleared her throat after the wave of intimidation passed through her whole body. "Yes, I want all your money! Give it to me!" She yelled, moving the gun forcefully towards the younger sibling.

Lisanna flinched at the yelled words and some tears started to burn in the backs of her eyes. Her hands were shaking with nerves and adrenaline as she opened the cash register to put the money in the bag.

Lucy couldn't help the small upturn of her lips at the unraveled sight of whom she just deemed her rival. Something shined in her peripheral and she looked over at the man she had stopped paying attention to, only to have her heart completely stop in fear. While she had been pointing the gun at Lisanna, Elfman had apparently decided to bring his own gun to the party.

"Get out of my sister's store!" Elfman yelled while he held the gun up to Lucy's head.

Lucy's mind blanked out for about 5.5 seconds, completely at a loss of what to do. After those 5.5 second that she wished she had been thinking during, she just squeaked and ran to the other side of the store. As she ran, her heart leapt to her throat when she heard the loud popping of a gun going off. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she slid behind an isle of stuffed animals, and she tried to clear her mind as she took deep breaths. She didn't have a real gun, so fighting back wasn't really an option. Shit, why the hell hadn't they called the police yet?!

"...yes she's still in the store. We think she was hit by my brother's bullet and is hiding now...okay thank you."

Lucy heard Lisanna hang up the phone, presumably to the police, and could only think about the fact that she told them she was a she. Clearly she needed to work on her masculine voice skills. Also, she said that she had been hit by a bullet, but she didn't feel anythi... Oh! Oh no! She looked down at her arm where she was starting to feel an insane amount of pain from, accompanied by a horrible burning sensation. She had been shot, the blood beginning to trickle down her arm confirming it...she had really been shot. Oh god this was definitely not in the plan, but at least they had called the police, so now she just had to wait it out until the police arrived or until she bled out... either one. Oh wow! It hurts! Its hurts so bad!

Lucy couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as the pain just continued to build and build in her upper right arm. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth, contemplating on killing herself right there, hell she did have a gun... wait, the gun was fake... Damnit.

"I knew you were a girl."

"You're not manly."

Lucy reluctantly cracked an eye open to see a now more confident Lisanna peering down at her, while Elfman stood behind the little Strauss as he continued to point the gun at her. She huffed out a rough breath, "Well, that's a relief."

Both Lisanna and Elfman's eyes widened at her voice. Lisanna exchanged a curious glance with her brother before she bent down and took the bleeding girl's mask off, the only sign of protest being a pained groan of 'oh god'.

The haunted gasps confirmed that they for sure remembered her. The only question simmering in Lucy's mind now was whether or not they would kill her now for betrayal. She opened her eyes and groaned as Lisanna's face neared hers. The girl's deviously smirking face had a bunch of moving black dots on it... she should really get that checked out.

"You know..." Lisanna mused as she studied the increasingly pale blonde. "You really shouldn't have threatened me twice."

"I'm calling an ambulance."

Lisanna hastily stood up and whirled on her older brother. "Why?! She was gonna kill us! She deserves this fate! It's karma!"

Elfman looked at his little sister as if she had grown an alien type being out of the side of her neck. "I'm not a murderer, Lis. That's not manly."

Lisanna huffed and crossed her arms, but before either of them could say anything else, sirens sounded, indicating the police had arrived.

"Thank god..." Lucy breathed out, watching as Lisanna's shocked face, no doubt caused by her words, faded into darkness.

* * *

 **Well, it's been a few minutes, but I really love this story, and already have the ending planned out, but it wasnt exactly the way I first planned it. That's okay though cuz it has been a long time.  
**  
 **I love you guys! Muah! My dog licks you!**


End file.
